Soul Meets Soul on Lover's Lips
by kjloyd42
Summary: Kagome has just moved to New York after being accepted to a prestigious academy and fashion internship. On her way home, she collides with a boy that she thinks is simple encounter....no,she couldn't have been more wrong. Rated for Lemon, Lang, Angst, et.
1. Close Encounter

Chapter 1:

The Rain was more than likely flooding New York that evening. I was coming home late from work _again._ Whoever said balancing high school and a job is easy was crazy. I worked at the Gucci Store at Trump Tower in Manhattan and I loved being at work late, getting ideas for new sketches. Fashion had become my sole interest since entering high school and right now, this was as close to that world as I could possibly get.

I took out my umbrella, waved to the door man and began speed walking down 5th Avenue. It was around 9 so the streets weren't too crowded. The day had been completely over whelming for me. I had piles of homework on top of my work assignments. And to top it all off, I found out that interns were coordinating their first fashion show in 7 days. **_7 DAYS! _'Kill me now.' **I had thought. God had an interesting sense of humor. I had to have all of my sketches turned in by tomorrow to ensure that all the clothing was going to be made on time _and _if I didn't have all my assignments turned in by the end of this week, I probably wasn't going to pass my junior year. Attempting to juggle all of this along with a social life? Ha, I suppose it would be nice if it could be successfully done at the age of 17.

"Excuse Me;" I said. I ran through a couple who were holding hands. "Oh no, I'm late!" I'd just made it to the sub way and watched as my train pulled up to its station. 'Yes! I think I'll make it!' I thought. Making my way through the sea of people I was about 8 feet from the door and then _*__**WHAM !**__._

I sat there on my knees, with the contents of my portfolio floating everywhere and with the bell from the train signaling its departure. "Ugh why me?!" I whined, looking up at the heavens. All of the sudden reality came crashing down. I whipped my head around to see who I had bumped into and if they were okay. But when our eyes came in contact, I felt every ounce of breathe leave my body.

He stared at me. His golden orbs had a sad gleam in their eyes that quickly turned into irritation. "What the hell? Watch where you're going damnit." He snarled as he continued to stare daggers at me. I blinked, unsure of what to do. "Hello? You owe me an apology dontcha think?" his arms were folded now, his lips forming rather sexy smirk.

"I….I….I'm so…sorry." I stammered. Why couldn't I speak? What the hell was going on? I finally took a deep breath and stood to regain my composure. "I'm so sorry. I was in such a hurry. I should've watched where I was going."

"Uh….it's okay I guess." He sighed. "Here, let me help you." He bent over and started helping me recover my portfolio.

"Thanks. I'm Kagome." I held out my hand for a polite and proper introduction. As he took my hand, time seemed to stop. He kept his gaze firmly on mine while he helped me up.

"InuYasha." He said quietly. We stayed like that for a moment. Our hands still clasped together and eyes still staring at each other. It seemed like we were the only two people in the entire metro station. At that point, I don't even think I was breathing anymore.

_Bing =Bing Now Boarding Train C to Brooklyn (A/N: I'm sorry if that's not realistic at all. I've only been on the sub ways like 3 times! It probably sounds more foreign than American)_

The next thing I knew, I found myself staring through the windows of the train, my mind replayed the previous happenings over and over. I had thanked him hurriedly. Gathered my things and ran to catch the train. I hadn't even given him the chance to speak. Oh what I would have done to hear what his voice sounded like. His features were astounding as it was. His big, beautiful golden eyes along with impossibly long eyelashes; his long silver hair that fell down to the middle of his back; this was an ordinary man? My attention was suddenly completely thrown to the top of his head. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. 'Are those Dog ears?' I had thought. I felt a blush creep onto my face and I quickly looked to the floor. 'He's beautiful,' I was completely blown away. His presence, while so incredibly domineering had a hint of tenderness.

"Well, I'll probably never see him again." I sighed. I hopped out of my taxi and to the elevator to my penthouse. I had recently moved to the Clock Tower penthouse in Brooklyn. I had lived in Jacksonville, Florida with my family my whole life until I got accepted to Saint Gregory's, one of the top private co-ed (and by co-ed I mean not just male and female, but human and demon as well) high schools in the nation. So my father, being the successful entrepreneur that he was, gave me the keys to the penthouse in New York and I was off. I didn't know a lot about demons. They weren't around very much anymore and the ones that were usually belonged to the most wealthy and prestigious families in the world. The first few months were rather bizarre as I came across many different races of demons and, having never seen anything like them, was intrigued by every single one. I'd actually liked living alone and making my own decisions....even though the majority of my bills were already paid for. Dumping my 3 bags in my entry way, I kicked off my shoes and ran to my bedroom. Changing into a tank top and my underwear, I glanced out of the huge window overlooking the town and then made my way to my bed side. "Thank God." I breathed out as my face hit my pillow. In less than 5 minutes I was completely out, dreaming of my silver-haired encounter.


	2. Rehearsal

Ok I guess I should put a disclaimer saying that I don't own Inuyasha. Which I'm sure you all probably already knew….

Alright now that that's over, let's continue to the story!!

Chapter 2:

I awoke from the sun shining through my big glass window. 'Damn, I hate that thing" I thought as I slid out from under the covers. The stupid window was so big I always forgot to put the large curtains down. I glanced at my alarm clock. 7:00am! "Shit, shit, SHIT! I'm late!" I screamed. I ran to my bathroom and practically flew into the shower. After taking a 2 minute shower, I threw on my uniform and checked the mirror. 'My eyes are grey today huh?' My eyes are usually bright blue for the most part, but sometimes on sunny or rainy days, they'll turn grey or green. I grabbed my book bag, locked my front door and headed to the elevator. This was going to be a long morning. I couldn't wait until I was finally at school.

* * *

I made it fifteen minutes before the first bell rang. After leaving my things at my locker I started down the hallway with my nose buried in my planner. I had to plan out my week step by step. This fashion show was going to make or break the outcome of my internship and I was not about to mess it up. I tried my hardest to focus, but my mind was apparently on a path of its own today. I couldn't stop thinking about him. I just wanted to see him one more time.

"Kagome!" I jumped at the sudden outburst in front of me and looked up to see Sango. "Hey beautiful, what's goin' on?" she smiled at me as she waited for my answer. Sango was the first friend I had made since I started at Saint Gregory's. She was tough, witty, and smart and had quite the short fuse. She had transferred from Japan about a year ago. Her dad was the head of the most exclusive demon correctional facilities in the world and was sent to New York for a reason that was unavailable to anyone besides the officials of the program. So she accompanied her father while her mother and younger brother, Kohaku, stayed in Tokyo.

"Nothing much really. Trying to wrap my head around this material before this quiz. Where were you yesterday? You were supposed to come by the store so we could have you fitted for the sleeveless crewneck dress! If you're going to be a model you have to be articulate and punctual, Sango!" I kept rambling until she finally shut me up.

"Jeez Kags, calm the hell down. I'll come with you today if you want. I'm sorry I forgot about last night. I was….distracted." she shrugged, not making eye contact after her admission. I rolled my eyes and was about to retort when I instantly froze. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. This had to be some kind of dream! I blinked to see if it was just my imagination. It wasn't. There he was in all his glory, Inuyasha. How long had he been going to school here? I had never seen him before. He had removed the blazer portion of his school uniform so he was simply dressed in navy blue slacks and his white button up. The top two buttons were undone, showing off a perfectly bronzed chest that I for one wouldn't mind getting my hands on.

Suddenly the bell rang and I snapped back to reality. 'Oh no!' I tore through the hallways, desperately trying to make it to class on time. I arrived just before the teacher began giving out detentions. It was just my luck to find that there was only one seat left. Next to Kikyo Brauer. Kikyo was a foreign exchange student from Russia that transfered to Saint Gregory's her freshman year of highschool. Since then her looks, talents and demanding (*cough*bitchy*cough*) brought her up the food chain and she was now head cheerleader, student body president and literally the most popular girl in school. Ever since I started at Saint Gregory's, she's repeatedly gone out of her way to piss me off. I don't know what it was. Jealousy perhaps? Although I can't imagine why. I'm not nearly as popular as her, but then again, that was how I preferred it.

"Oh great. What's up Kaggy? How's our little whore this fine morning?" Kikyo gave me a creepy smile. The dead look in her eyes making her skin seem even paler than it already was.

"Kikyo...seriously? How the hell are you even saying anything to me? You screw like five guys a week. Why we are even having this conversation at all is beyond me."

"Whatever bitch, what the fuck do you know about me and what I do in my spare time?" she spat back.

"You mean what _doesn't_ anyone know about you and what you do in your spare time? When you're fucking in the locker rooms _inside_ the school, Kikyo, it's a little hard to not take notice." I smirked. She stared at me, her eyes wide and her face beginning to turn a deep shade of red. Oh no. I had made little Kikyo angry. 'Who the fuck cares.' I thought as I turned towards the front of the class. She stared at me for about another minute or so until she chose to face the teacher as well.

I had been excited to get to lunch that day because I was hoping to see him again. I wanted to get to know him and who he was. And I wanted to touch those adorable dog ears more than anything. But I didn't see him during lunch. I didn't see him after school either. Now that I think about it, I didn't see him for the rest of that week. However he'd never left my thoughts. Not even for a moment.

* * *

Before I knew it, the week had already passed me by. I had gotten completely caught up with school and all the outfits for the show were ready. It was the day before the show and my assistant Maxine and I had decided to call together a rehearsal. We had been phoning every aspiring model in New York all week to notify them of the audition for the show. I lined up all the girls, inspecting each and every one of them and making sure their clothes fit them all perfectly.

"Alright." I called out to the light and sound techs. "Let's take it from the top! Girls first! Let's go, go, go!" I waved my arm, urging them to move forward. It looked amazing. If one felt as passionate about it as myself, it could even be referred to as beautiful. The sand colored belted halter dress, the white matt fine viscose lace tank,the white cotton tricotine super skinny scuba pants, it was all a remarkable work of art. I couldn't wait to see my own works of art on the runway.

"Okay, now the men!" I clapped my hands, signaling their cue. "Come on!" I watched with anticipation to see what my fellow interns had chosen for my models to wear. So far I was liking what I saw. 'Nice. Ink wool and silk cardigan? That works.' I mentally checked off each outfit one by one. Suddenly I heard my blackberry crash to the floor. 'Dammit this is the third time!' I bent over to pick it up and put it back together, glancing back up to make sure I didn't miss anything. It's a good thing I did or I would have missed the sight that was now before me. "Inuyasha!" I exclaimed. I quickly slapped my hand over my mouth. Everyone was staring at me now, including him. "What's everyone looking at?" I snapped. "Time for the finale! Come on boys, ladies! Lets alternate! Girl, boy, girl, boy!" the last model disappeared off the runway and it was over. I ran a slicing motion over my neck signaling the techs to cut everything off. As the main lights came back on.

I hurried back stage to find Sango. 'Who the hell put him in my show? Maxine!' I whipped my head around to give her a dirty look. I'd deal with her later.

"Um Kags.....mind explaining your little outburst back there?" she eyed me suspiciously. "Inuyasha? Who is that? Are you dating him or something? You've never even said a word about him, whoever he is." I stared at her as she continued grilling me. Not wanting to answer any of her questions. What was I supposed to say? 'Oh yeah Sango, last week I was being such a retard that I fucking mauled him in the sub way and haven't been able to take my mind off of him since'; No I was cool with just keeping my mouth shut. I had nothing worth telling. I managed to get her to switch topics and she began rambling about this new kid named Meroka or Miraku, I couldn't recall, and something about them being quite the lecher. I would have been interested had I not been glancing around frantically for Inuyasha.

_**WHAM!**_

I slammed into someone and found myself face down on the ground. 'Ugh this never fails.' I thought. Suddenly I was yanked back up to my feet. Completely disoriented and confused as to what just happened, I blinked and looked up at whoever had recovered me so quickly. My heart dropped into my chest. 'It's him.' I thought, my hands quivering.

"What the-listen wench, what is your deal?" he asked, his golden eyes wide with exasperation. "I mean you seem to like to try to run me over. Fucking watch where you're going!" his shoulders were tense with annoyance. Then he put on his amazingly sexy smirk that I had seen once before. "Or is it that you like bumping into me? You like to feel my body up against yours?". I was fuming wondering where the hell he got off assuming that I run into him like that as an act of flirtation. 'Ridiculous! What the fuck would make him so special?' I stomped off in the opposite direction, eager to get the hell out of the building before I killed someone.

"Wait! Kagome!" Sango yelled. She ran to catch up with me. "I'm so coming home with you today." she linked my arm with hers and winked at me as we walked. I glanced at her for a minute, and then smiled. She could always brighten my day without even trying. 'It's great to have real friends,' I thought.

We made our way to the clock tower fairly quickly that night. She and I were sitting in the jacuzzi in my master bathroom. She had just finished telling me that her dads assignment was over that he was told to go back to Tokyo.

"What?" I exclaimed. "You can't leave! How am I supposed to survive here without you?!"

"Well hold on Kags, I was getting to that part. You have like three bedrooms here. Why don't I just move in with you? I mean, this is a huge place to be alone in. Wouldn't you like some company?" I thought about his for a moment. She did have a good point. I was alone most of the time anyway, unless I was with her. She couldn't be too bad to live with.

"Okay," I smiled. "Let's do it, that sounds awesome." Sango clapped her hands with delight and we both laughed. I was happy that she was going to be around. In the back of my mind, I was still thinking about that jerk.....and how incredibly sex he was when he was angry. I sighed. 'What am I going to do with myself?' I wondered. He was such asshole yet so gorgeous, I wondered how he wasn't using this to his advantage. With that kind of power you could have any girl any time. While it seemed to me that this hadn't occured to him yet, I had to remember that I didn't know him at all. I snorted at the thought. 'It's a good thing too. Who the hell would want anything to do with that egotistical jerk?'


	3. Great Day

Chapter 3:

**Hello all. This fic is indeed an OOC. I suppose that's not very hard to tell. Just trying to explain why everyone is a different nationality and from different places rather than the typical Japan. **

"SANGO!" I screamed, pounding are the door to her new bedroom. "SANGO MOVE YOUR ASS WE HAVE THE FUCKING SHOW TODAY!" I probably sounded like a crazy person, freaking out and practically beating down the door like that, but this was my _first_show and seeing as I hadn't gotten any sleep the night before, I was a little on edge.

"KAGOME! WOULD YOU CALM THE FUCK DOWN AND LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE! I'M UP ALREADY GODDAMN!" Sango shrieked. I cringed at apparent anger that laced her voice. She could be quite intimidating at times. I took that as my cue to run downstairs and poor the coffee.

"Aw, we don't even have time to stop for latte's?" she whined as she finally came downstairs. I was speed walking all over the place trying to do everything at once. I started the dishwasher, threw on my coat, and thrust a thermos into Sango's hands as I practically flew by.

"Nope, nope, nope. No time, no time." I kept chanting. Like I said, I probably sounded like a crazy person. "Gotta go, gotta go. Rápidamente!" I did a 180 twist to face Sango and threw my hands up. I grinned, walking backwards in a seductive manner, motioning for her to follow me out the front door. Today was going to be a good one. I was sure of it. Sango rolled her eyes and giggled as she jogged to catch up.

* * *

We walked into the Green Room at the London at about 2PM. I sent Sango to the changing room with the rest of the models to get ready for wardrobe, while I inspected the final outcome of my atmosphere. I turned around and stared at the runway. All white with Japanese lanterns being the only source of light for the path. It truly was breathtaking. I don't think I had ever been more proud than at that moment. I quickly snapped out of my daze and made my way to the back room to see the models. The make up was progressing beautifully and for a moment I was truly satisfied. 'Don't get too excited, Kagome.' I told myself. 'You haven't even reached the biggest obstacle yet' I frowned with determination and walked over to the mens side of the curtain. It had suddenly occurred to me that _he__**wasn't**__here._My right eye twitched as my anger started to consume me. 'That son of a bitch!' I fumed. 'That fucking son of a bitch. He's going to throw the whole damn thing off!'

Then to my surprise, the curtain behind me was yanked back.

"Hey! Authorized personnel only bu-" I closed my mouth as I came within eye contact of the intruder. "You." He looked down at me with a smirk.

"Yeah, me. Saved the day, didn't I? What? You thought I'd actually let this show go on without me? Nah, to set it up to fail like that would be cruel." he grinned, placing his hands on his hips while beaming with pride. I practically fell over from his repulsive cockiness. I wanted to say something to bring his ego down a notch or two, but I knew I didn't have the time.

"Whatever." I rolled my eyes. "Just get your ass back there and get prepped. While you may care less about this show, it means everything to me. And I'm cool with having some egotistical, arrogant, maniacal idiot fuck it up. Let's _not_go there, hmm?" I patted him on the head and pushed him in the direction of the other male models. He turned around and looked at me like he had just gotten his feelings hurt, then stuck out his tongue and waved his middle finger. I spun on my heel and began walk while shouting orders at my staff.

"Ugh, what a fucking douche." I murmured to myself.

_'Ah yes, but a sexy one at that. That smile? Those Golden eyes? Oh what I wouldn't do to give those large hands of his something to grab on to. You know what they say about big hands...'_

"Ah!" I squeaked, shaking my head violently. "Get the fuck out of here with that shit, no one wants that moron. I don't know where those thoughts are coming from." I stuck my nose in the air and closed my eyes in frustration. Just two more hours. Two more hours would determine the fate of my internship. Two more hours would determine my talent as a real fashion designer. Two more hours, and I could breathe again.

"Kaggy!" I spun around to see Rin skipping over to me. "Kagome everything looks amazing!" she gushed. Rin was actually the first friend Sango had made since moving to New York. Rin was in the same grade as Sango and was simply gorgeous. She had long wavy black hair and bright grey eyes, so light they almost seemed to be a light shade of bluish-chrome. She was originally from Montana, off of a small Indian reservation. When she was 14, her family was killed by bandits who raided the reservation and took everything. Since then, Rin was taken by child services and sent to New York to live with her aunt and uncle, who lived over in Hell's Kitchen. They didn't have much, so Rin studied hard to get into Saint Gregory's. It was important to her to make something of herself and to make her parents proud, even if they were no longer by her side.

"Thanks Rin!" I smiled. "How do you like your first dress?" I cocked my head to the side to get a good look at her. It was clear that she was upset about something. That's Rin for you. Always putting on a brave face and putting others first. I placed my hand on her shoulder gently. "What's the matter?"

She stared at me for a moment and then turned, trying to avoid my gaze. "Uh....its nothing Kagome." I looked her in the eye and silently told her to go on. "Well.....I don't think I'm going to be able to go to Saint Gegory's much longer." she said quietly. "We uh, we live so far away that its hard for me to get to school on time. I was on academic probation and failed that too." I stared at her. I felt so bad for her, but I knew she wouldn't appreciate pity.

"Well it's too bad you can't move somewhere more convenient." I said thoughtfully. She looked at me, confused. "What do you look so damn clueless for? I've got an extra bedroom in my huge ass condo. I've....also got a wii, 2 fridges, a jacuzzi, a sauna, walk in closets...." I grinned and waggled my eye brows at her. She smiled back and pulled me into a warm embrace.

"Thanks, Kagome." she said quietly.

"Alright!" I exclaimed. "Time to get in your place, Rin. The show is about to start."

"Sure. Do me a favor though, Kagome." she asked.

"Hmm?"

"Breathe." she giggled. I turned and looked at her. I hadn't realized I'd been jumping up and down and holding my breath. I sighed and took a deep breath. I walked to back stage and looked around and everyone. After thanking everyone for their time and participation, I clapped my hands and ushered the first batch of models onto the runway. This was it. Nothing could stop me now.

* * *

I glanced at my blackberry. **12:00AM.** I smiled widely at my surroundings. Sango, Rin and I had gone out with the rest of the models to the 40/40 Club. Things were just starting to pick up for the night and I couldn't wait to get wasted. The show had been a complete success. Every model wore their outfit with pride and not a single one tripped in their six inch heels. I had gotten tons of business offers from real labels and had taken photos with almost every celebrity that had decided to attend. It truly was a dream come true. The music was loud and the dance floor was packed. I was at the bar with Sango, downing margaritas.

_(A/N: I know what you're all thinking. How is it a bunch of high school kids are partying at a 21 and older night club. Well I'm taking a page out of gossip girl here. Rich family+high status= good times/drama =])_

I was pretty drunk by now, but I wasn't anywhere near ready to call it an evening. Sango screamed something in my ear about meeting these two boys she met during the show. I protested at first, not wanting to share my good time with anyone besides my girls, but then gave up and allowed Sango to drag me to the other end of the bar.

"Kags, this is Miroku and his friend-"

"-Inuyasha," I finished.

"Oh wow." Miroku sighed. "All these beautiful women. What is a poor boy to do? Such temptation within arm's length. Why?!" he wailed as his hand found its way to Sango's bottom. For which in return he received quite the slap.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha raised his eyebrows. "You look….different." His eyes traveled up and down my body. I had been wearing a black mini dress with silver heels that laced up my calves. I suppose he'd never seen me wear anything but my uniform and my Juicy sweat suit I had worn the day of rehearsal. He stepped closer to me.

"You're drunk." I giggled, pointing at him.

"And you're sexy." He cracked up. I was on the floor after that one.

"Hahahahaha! Iloveguyfam- I mean family man…I really like the baby and the dog." I sputtered, trying to control and fits of laughter. All of a sudden, I frowned, folding my arms across my chest. "Inuyasha,"

"Huh" He came close to me then, looking right into my eyes.

"Why are YOU SUCH A JERK?" I yelled in his face.

"What are you talking about wench?" he bellowed. "I did fucking amazing at that show you should be on your knees thanking me!" he smirked. "Mmm…I like the sound of that. Don't you babe?"

I stared at him, intent on shouting in his face once more, but then thought better. I grabbed his hair and yanked him towards me. "Inuyasha," I whispered faintly so that only he could hear. "If I got on my knees and I put my mouth on your-" I ran my hand up his thigh and softly over his groin. "You would _never _want me to stop. That's how good I'd make you feel." I let him go and looked him in the eyes. Then I turned around and walked away. My cheeks were flushed with embarrassment. How could I have been so bold? I don't know where my sudden burst of confidence came from but I had given him quite the private show. I smiled triumphantly for out smarting the jackass and grabbed Sango and Rin to take them out on the dance floor. What did I tell you? It was a great day. _Nothing _brought me down.

_**Please Read And Review!**_


	4. Worthless?

Chapter 4:

_**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**_

"Mmmph," I groaned. 'Oh my God my head.' I attempted to lift my face from the pillow and slightly leaned to shut off my alarm clock. **9:00AM. **"Too early…." I turned back towards the pillow when I felt someone beside me. 'Oh no, I didn't.' I panicked as I opened my eyes to see who it was. I let out a huge sigh of relief to come face to face with Sango. "Ah," I laughed. "Long night." I lifted myself onto my elbows to get a good look at where I was. Rin was passed out on the opposite side of Sango and we were in my room. "Fuck, how did we even get home?" I wondered. I rolled out of bed and stumbled into the hallway.

"Okay Kagome, keep it together." I took a deep breath, steadied myself and was able to walk normally to the kitchen. I poured myself a glass of ice tea and made my way to the living room. My dream last night had been so weird.

_I was walking through a forest dressed in my school uniform. I had no idea where I was. There seem to be no buildings or modern architecture for miles and I began to panic knowing I wasn't anywhere near New York. _ _I called out for my mother and father, for Sango, for anybody. After running like a mad man through hundreds of trees, I halted as I came to a clearing. I squinted, trying desperately to see what was at the other end, but the sun blocked my view. After walking a couple more yards I saw an amazingly large tree, almost as big as a red wood. I caught a glimpse of something that was at the base of the tree. It was red, wrapped in the roots and vines of the tree. When I finally reached the tree, I gasped._

"_Inuyasha!" I screamed. I reached out to him, but he made no movement whatsoever. He was dressed in some kind of old fashioned Japanese haori. He looked peaceful as I watched his partially uncovered chest rise and fall. "Inuyasha…" I murmured, gently stroking his face. Suddenly his eyes shot open. _

"KKKKAAAAGGGGOOOOMMMMEEEEE_!" he shrieked. His eyes had turned blood red, with neon blue pupils. His fangs had grown larger and his claws longer. He broke free of the restraining roots and lunged for me._

That's when I woke up. I wondered what it all could have meant. I quickly dismissed it from my mind and began to mix whisk some eggs. Rin and Sango stumbled into the kitchen and sat at the breakfast bar across from me.

"Hey Kaggy," Rin yawned. "How'd you feel this morning?"

"Ugh, I already puked twice." Sango said. She groaned and put her head down on the counter.

After breakfast, I took a long bubble bath then slipped on my grey yoga pants and a tight black tee that showed a generous amount of cleavage. "Alright ladies I'm heading out. Anyone coming with?" I slipped on my black and white Chanel sneakers. I looked up to see both girls were passed out on the counter. 'Guess not'

* * *

I walked through Times Square with 3 shopping bags per arm, beaming. I had splurged a little, yes. But my father had sent me a second credit card as a reward for my success with the show. It would've been wrong to not put the card to good use.

"What a beautiful day." Chuckled, practically skipping forward.

"Hey Kagome, aren't we looking radiant this afternoon." I spun around to give my admirer a piece of my mind, when I came face to face with Inuyasha.

"Aww, that's so nice of you to say." I rolled my eyes.

"Come on, Kags, take a compliment."

"Coming from you, it's more like an insult."

"Ha. Yeah you're right," he snickered. "I didn't mean it at all."

"Why are you everywhere?" I asked, exasperated. "I'm aware that you don't like me. Yet you _insist_ on popping up everywhere I go, saying anything you can to get under my skin and you constantly, _CONSTANTLY-"_

"What? Seriously what do I do that bothers you that much? What's so wrong about me?" He looked surprisingly offended. Maybe even hurt. I stared at him. Why was he acting this way? "What?! What the hell are you staring at?"

"Inu…yasha." I stepped towards him and frowned as I brought my face close to his. "I'm only going to say this once okay? If there's something wrong, I'm letting you know that right now at this very second if you want to tell me, I'll listen. This offer will not last long, nor does it mean that I like you, but I'm willing to hear you out because hey, everyone needs someone to vent to right? None of your friends seem to be around." I drew in a long awaited breath after finishing my spiel and waited impatiently for his response. "Well?" I tapped my foot.

He looked at me for a couple of seconds and then his eyes began to reveal nothing but pain. His ears flattened and he looked away, as if embarrassed. "Come with me?" he made a gesture towards the black car parked next to us by the sidewalk. I know I should have asked where…And why…And just what the hell he was up to, but at that moment, for some odd reason, I didn't care.

* * *

About 20 minutes later, we arrived at West Chester, one of the most expensive suburban neighborhoods in the state. We pulled up to an ivory stone mansion with gold trim. I glanced in every direction to take in my surroundings as I followed him into the huge house.

"Whoa. So this is your place?" I asked.

He nodded. "Yeah, well my father's anyway."

"So what's wrong?"

"I don't even know why I brought you here," He murmured. My eyes grew wide with fury. Did this jerk seriously just drive me all the way across the city to tell me he didn't want me around?

"What the fuck are you talking about? Why the hell are you wasting my time then?!" I screamed. I turned to leave the room when I felt strong hand grab my wrist, making me freeze.

"HEY!" he yelled. "I don't know _why _I brought you here, Kagome, but for some reason you're the only one I feel like I can trust."

I laughed at that. I couldn't help it. "How is that? You can only trust me yet I'm the number one person that you go out of your way to piss off?"

He blushed. "I-I don't know. You can leave if you want. I know this makes no sense."

I turned away from him and began walking around the room to get a good look at everything. I looked at a picture of a four-year-old Inuyasha and smiled. He was unbelievably adorable. In the picture I meant. "No. I'm not leaving. I came here to find out what's wrong with you and I want to know what is."

He stood there for a moment and then sat down on the large sectional couch in the far left corner of the room. I followed suit and waited for him to begin. He proceeded to tell me about his parents and his relationships with them.

"So…you're mother's a human?" I asked. He nodded. "And…your father's a…demon?"

"Alright one more question to go, Kags, and you'll be eligible for the $500,000."

"Shut up stupid. So then you're…you're a half demon?" I was astonished and couldn't help but stare at him. Youkai were rare enough these days as it was. To come across a half demon was just…unheard of! Yet there he was, right here with me.

"Yeah," he grew sad, his ears drooping. "I'll understand if you think it's immoral or disgraceful. You're not the first one that's felt that way."

"No!" I exclaimed, causing him to draw back a little. "No, Inuyasha, I don't care what you are. Your race doesn't make you any better or worse than anyone else. And if there are people that disagree, then they can go fuck themselves.

"You- you don't care that I'm a half demon?"

"No idiot! But….but there are certain people that do. I've heard of them. They-"

"Try to capture them to run tests and research and stupid shit like that because they can't accept that two different species have the abilities to procreate." He sneered.

"Yeah," I said quietly. "But…it's illegal, right?"

"Feh….has that ever stopped anyone?" It grew unbelievably quiet. "My dad…is ashamed." He whispered.

"What? Why?"

"He acts like there is nothing wrong and says he loves me and everything…but I can tell he's ashamed of the fact that I'm not full demon. I know father blames himself, because he couldn't live without my mother no matter what. And I'm the result." He turned around and punched the wall and repeated what his father had called him out of anger during the fight they'd had that morning. "A worthless half breed!"

I ran over to him. "Inuyasha! Stop trying to maim yourself. How are you a disappointment? You go to one of the top schools in the country and you are a model in the making! Parents all over the world would dream of having you for a son." I grabbed his chin so he faced me. "I know we don't get along, but I would _never _want someone to think they are less of a person because of their race. It's wrong."

He blushed and turned away.

"So how come the other demons at school don't say anything about you being a half demon?" I asked.

"Because they can't tell." he held out his hand to me, revealing a gold ring with the crest of the dog demons printed on it. "See? It creates the illusion to other demons that I'm a full demon. It changes my scent."

"Hmm. Well I don't care what you are."

"That's…nice of you to say Ka-Kagome." He said quietly.

"Okay," I slapped him on the back. "Snap out of it and get back to being the annoying egomaniacal half demon I know and loathe!" He smirked.

"So…what was that at the club the other day?"

"Huh? What are you talking about?" I pretended to act clueless despite flushing with embarrassment.

*~*~*~*~*

**INU POV**

"You said-" I took a step closer to her and made it so my lips were no more than an inch from her own. "That if you put your mouth on my-" I rubbed my erection against her leg. "I'd never want you to stop. Is that…true?" She strained to remain within eye contact with me as I stared her down.

'She is so fucking sexy. She annoys the hell out of me but…I don't know what it is.' I stole a glance at her body. She had beautiful curves in all the right places. I would have expected nothing less from an Italian beauty like her. Her simple outfit hugging all the right places. How was I going to keep my hands off of this woman? I breathed in the scent of her hair.

"Mmm…but you know Kagome, I think-" I grabbed her neck and brought her ear closer to my mouth. "That if _I _put my mouth on _you_, it wouldn't make you go insane."

"What exactly is it you would do, to make me go insane, Inuyasha?" she asked.

"I'd use my tongue."

"Okay how do I know what that means?"

I looked at her, silently confused as to where she was going with all of this. And suddenly I saw it: the look in her eyes. Her grey eyes were completely clouded, like she was in another world. She just stared right back at me, never blinking. I brought my lips to her and immediately stuck my tongue in her mouth. After giving her mouth the time of its life, I pulled away. It hadn't exactly been a make out session, but that hadn't quite been the point.

"There," I smirked. "I showed you."

"I-uh…" She shook her head and turned toward the front door. "I gotta go Inuyasha. Next time I see you, you better be back to fucking with me like usual." She grabbed her things and headed out, phoning for a car.

And as she headed out the door, I couldn't help but watch how gracefully her hips swayed when she walked. "That's easier said than done, Kagome. If you didn't have that mouth of yours, you'd be the perfect woman."


	5. No Place I'd Rather Be

I walked out of school with a triumphant smile on my face. Earlier that month, mid terms had been a breeze. Now it was Thanksgiving break and time for some long overdue relaxation. I had talked to my mother the night before, wondering what the plan was for the break. I had hoped to go to Florida because I'd been missing the beach like crazy! Unfortunately she gave me the "great" news that she, my father and my brother were going to be on a flight tomorrow to join me in New York. I tried to tell her that I had friends living with me now, so there would be no room.

"Kagome," she sounded extremely annoyed. "I love how you just take the things _we_ give you and just lend them out to all of your friends. You didn't think to ask us or anything? We pay the bills for God's sake!"

"Chiedo scusa, Mama!" I said, trying my best to get her to accept my apology. I always played the native language card when my mother was upset with me. I guess it made her happy to know that her daughter hadn't forgotten her roots. Even though I'd never actually lived in Italy, she and my father grew up in a tiny town right outside of Rome. From the time my brother and I were infants, they had taught us how to speak fluent Italian, but since moving to America, they rarely spoke it anywhere but in the comfort of our own home.

"Vergogna su voi, Kagome." her voice immediately perked up. "But I'm happy to see you haven't forgotten where you came from." I smiled, glad that she was pleased. "Anyway, the penthouse won't be an issue apparently your father booked the penthouse at the London. So we'll be there around 6AM tomorrow morning, okay honey?"

"Sì, Mama. I'll have a car waiting for you when you get in." I put my blackberry back in my bag and hopped into the limo I had called for. A few minutes later, I was joined by Rin and Sango.

"So...what the duece? How are we starting off our break?" Rin asked excitedly.

"Okay, Stewie. I dunno, what do you guys want to do first?" Sango laughed.

"Weeell, I can think of a couple of things..." We all spun around to find Inuyasha and Miroku on the seat closest to the door.

"Inuyasha...seriously why can't you just like...I dunno, find some whore to screw instead of follow me around like the puppy you are." His eyes narrowed.

"What the fuck did you just say? That's a fucking low blow, Kagome. Calling a great dog demon like myself a fucking puppy! You Bitch!" he bellowed.

"HA! Great dog demon huh?" I was fuming by now. For some reason simple encounters between us _HAD_ to escalate to an entirely different level. "Yeah some dog demon you are." I smirked. His eyes grew wide as he looked like he was about to scream. Then he shut his mouth and simply jumped out of the limo, slamming the door behind him.

Miroku looked in the direction Inuyasha had gone. "Hmm...How unfortunate." he turned back to face us. "But I'd love to stay and join you ladies for a nice-"

"**GET OUT!**" we screamed. Miroku scrambled to get out of the car as fast as he could.

'Fuck,' I thought. 'He's probably freaking out.' I groaned as I scooted towards the door. "Hey you guys go ahead and go home. I'll catch up."

"Kagome, you're going to have a lot of damn explaining to do. I-" I cut Sango off as I shut the door and gave the signal for the drive to proceed. 'How many moms does a girl have to have? Seriously' I thought as I watched them proceed through the 5 o'clock traffic. I squinted forward and could still see a glimpse of his silver hair fading in the distance as he moved forward.

*~*~*~*~*~*

**INU POV**

'Oh hell no!' I thought, my anger causing my face to turn a light shade of pink. "That stupid bitch was just going to reveal my damn secret to everyone. That's the _last_fucking time I take my brothers advice." I told myself. I had listened to rambling about nonsense concerning mating and all that crap. Apparently you're supposed to have some kind of sense that she's the one or something, who knows. At this point I didn't care. 'There's no WAY that girl could be the one.' I thought as I walked through the crowds of people. 'Either that, or God has freaking bad sense of humor'

I shoved my hands in my pockets and kept my eyes on the ground as I walked. My mind was going a million miles a minute and I was beginning to feel overwhelmed. I thought about her. Ava. How she betrayed me back in Vegas. I had met her when I was 9 and we had been together since then. I thought she was the love of my life and I thought I could trust her only to find out that she had told my secret to everyone. That was the day that had shown up at my families door step, yelling for me to come quietly.

I was only 15 at the time so my father and brother had taken it upon themselves to protect me from the Nenhuma Mercês. Ironically enough, it's an underground association made up of humans and demons that's originally from a small place off the coast of Portugal. Since 1750 they've traveled the world following reports on sightings of half demons. To them, half demons were unnatural and somehow threw off the balance of society. On top of considering them abominations, they were also interested in conducting research because of the fact that a half demon could consist of so many different races. When they had approached our estate, I had made the stupid mistake of not using my senses when I answered the door and was shocked by a taser gun almost immediately. That's all I can remember. When I woke up, I was in my house with my mother, father and brother tending to me. I had been confused as to why something as simple as an electric shock could cause me so much harm. Come to find out that they use specially altered weapons that are powerful enough to take out even the strongest of half demons…and maybe even demons.

The day after, my father had given me the ring, telling me how crucial it was for me to keep it on. Ever since then, the way he treated me had never been the same. He acted like I was delicate, which is probably the last word in the dictionary that could even remotely describe me. He was always scared they were going to find a way to take me.

'Kagome's right.' I thought. 'Ha, great dog demon. I'm not fooling anyone, am I?' I came to an immediate stop as my senses floored me. I did not look up immediately; as I was sure whoever was watching would notice my awareness. I began walking again, picking up my pace. That's when I heard it.

"_Come in 542 we have located the inu hanyou and are about to proceed." _

'Fuck!' I began to break into a run with demon speed. I turned the corner into an alley when I suddenly felt a sharp pain go up my spine. I screamed as my limbs went numb and fell face first onto the concrete. My head was yanked up by my hair to face whoever had pursued me.

"Thought you could escape us, filthy vermin?" I heard a man snarl as he threw a punch to my temple. By now, my vision had gotten blurry. I didn't even move. What could I have done? If I had tried to move they probably would have just killed me. Not to mention the fact that whatever they did to my spine caused all of my energy to disappear. I felt a hard blow to my ribs and heard faint cracking sounds.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**KAG POV**

I saw them; the people in the black suits chasing him. I was running as fast as I could now. I had to help him, but it seemed I was to slow as they were getting farther and farther away. I heard a car screech up next to me.

"Kagome! Jump in! I saw them too!" It was Miroku. 'What? This is New York why the hell does he have a-' I shook my head. Inuyasha was in trouble and we had to save him. I jumped into the car and we sped off down the street. As we were about to turn into the alley, a large van came flying out.

"He's in there!" I screamed. "They took him!" I was hysterical by now and I wasn't too sure why. I barely knew the guy yet I found myself terrified at the possibility of his death. We followed the van to a ware house over by the bridge. Without thinking, I jumped from the car as soon as we stopped and bolted towards the van. I yanked the back door open and tried to get a glimpse of Inuyasha when I was jerked backwards by the spider demon that had been driving the van. The other man grabbed my legs.

"Hey!" Miroku yelled. "Let her go!" What happened next was a shock to everyone, especially me. I was screaming at the top of my lungs to be let go when my body started to glow an eerie light pink. All of the sudden the light burst forth from me in a sea of energy causing the demon to evaporate and the man to fly backwards. I landed on my butt, glancing around frantically to see what had happened to my attackers. I was stunned to find the the boiling puddle of acid that used to be a spider demon. 'What did I just do?' I thought staring at my hands.

My head shot up as I heard a small groan come from the inside of the van. Miroku and I rushed to the car. Inuyasha laid there in a heap, limp. His face and hair were stained with blood.

"Holy shit dude." Miroku said sadly. He shot a glance at me. "Should I call 911?"

"N-no." I whipped my head around as I heard Inuyasha's weak voice. "I'm…a demon. I-" he hissed in pain. "I'll heal." I held back my tears as I watched him struggle to move.

"Come on, Miroku." I said as I hopped into the van and knelt next to Inuyasha. I brushed his bangs from his face as he barely opened his eyes to look up at me. "We can take him to my place. It's the closest… right here in Brooklyn. We need to get him cleaned up and resting since he doesn't want us to call an ambulance." Miroku nodded and moved over to Inuyasha's other side. As he went to lift Inuyasha's arm over his shoulder, the poor demon screamed.

"What?" I exclaimed. "What's wrong?" Tears streamed down his face. Was he sad? No, it was pain. Something else was wrong. Something we obviously couldn't see.

"I-it's my ribs-" he groaned. "And m-my side."

"Your side?" I wondered aloud. I carefully moved his jacket and lifted his shirt to find a bullet lodged in his side. I guessed the bullet was lodged tight enough to prevent bleeding so I didn't disturb it. "Inuyasha, you're just going to have to try to bare it until we get you to the car."

He nodded. "Keh…I've…been through worse." After hearing the horrible sound of him screaming in agony while we moved him, he finally quieted down as we began to drive to the clock tower. I was sure he was knocked out for now, so I let my tears fall.

'I can't believe this.' I thought as I cried. 'I can't believe anyone would do something like this to an innocent person! Look at him! And he was alone with them for probably no more than thirty minutes!' I shuddered at the thought of what would have happened had we not gotten there in time.

When we got him to the house, Sango and Rin were screaming in shock at the state he was in. I told them we had no time for question as we brought him into my room and laid him onto my bed. After successfully removing the bullet whole, we bandaged his side and ribs tightly.

"I'm going to step out and call Inuyasha's family." He said. "They're out of town until tomorrow night, but they'll want to know about this, I'm sure."

"Okay," I said as watched Sango and Rin follow Miroku out. I took the wash cloth out of the warm bowl of water I had gotten and began to clean his face. "I can't believe this. Those stupid people." Angry tears stung my eyes, but I didn't let them fall.

"Ka…gome." My eyes shot up to meet his. "Can you…please help me…" he winced.

"Help you what?" I asked quietly.

"Please…help me get the blood…out of my hair." He breathed. I started to protest and tell him he didn't need to be moving, but he stopped me. "The smell….its nauseating. Please."

I sighed and helped him to his feet. He let out the occasional yelp, while he leaned on me as I led him to my bathroom. I bent him over the sink and began to lather shampoo into his long silver mane.

I dried his hair and led him back to my bed, where he practically collapsed, bringing me down with him. I blushed in embarrassment, but recovered quickly to help situate him and put him under the covers. By the end of it all, his head laid against my chest, my arms around him. I thought about letting go. I knew it was weird and that truthfully, we couldn't stand each other.

'But I wonder….if it's that we just don't _want _to stand each other.' I thought as I gazed at his gorgeous features. He looked so peaceful now, in my arms. And for that moment, I was sure that there was no other place I'd rather him be.

**R &R!**

Italian:

**Chiedo scusa-**I apologize

**Vergogna su voi-**Shame on you


	6. Hormones

**Hello all! It's my birthday today!!! So I thought I'd update as a present to myself. Anyway, I really hope you all enjoy.**

**Once again I must add that I do not own Inuyasha, Louis Vuitton or anything else with a copyright label.**

Chapter 6:

I stared at him as the sun shone brightly on his face. He had slept soundly through the night. I laid next to him and watched as he began to stir.

"Ka…gome?" He whispered groggily. I got up immediately and grabbed the bottle of water on the dresser. He was unable to speak because he was more than likely dehydrated. I held his head in my hands and helped him take a couple sips of the water.

"How long have I been out?" he asked.

"You've only been out for the night." I said quietly, moving the hair from his eyes. "Our families came in this morning. Your mother is worried sick."

"Oh. I'm really sorry for all of this, Kagome." He looked away. "I wish you'd left me. They could be after you too for aiding me."

"Don't care." He turned his head back to me. "I told you before that I don't care what you are and that you shouldn't be treated differently and I'm going to stand by that."

"But…you have your internship, your education…now possibly your life. You don't even like me why the hell are you wasting your time?" His eyes grew wider now, frustration lacing his voice. What was I supposed to say to that? I couldn't explain to him why I couldn't leave his side. I had no idea.

"I just…can't let anything happen to you, okay? We might have fought before but it's time to put that behind us…because I want to keep you safe." I looked him in the eye. He seemed confused as a light blush crept across his cheeks.

"Keh." He murmured, rolling his eyes. His eye lids began to droop and he quickly fell asleep. I quietly left the room to retrieve my ringing blackberry. It was Inuyasha's mom.

"Hello?"

"Hello, is this Kagome?"

"Yes. Mrs. Alexandrov?"

"Yes dear. We are down stairs if you want to let us in." I told the front desk to them come up and scrambled to tidy up a bit. Sango, Rin and Miroku were in the living room speaking about something in a hushed tone, about which I barely had time to care. I moved quickly to answer the door and came face to face with Inuyasha's father.

"Hello," His voice was so low and demanding. I led Inuyasha's family to my room. His mother began to panic as she ran to his side while his father looked on, inspecting his son from afar. I noticed Rin staring at his brother with such intensity I almost snapped my fingers at her. I waved my hand and she jerked her head towards me. I raised my eye brow in confusion, wanting to know what was so intriguing. She blushed and quickly retreated to her bedroom.

"Okaaay…" I said.

"I'm sorry dear?" I whipped my head around to face Inuyasha's mother. She extended her hand to me. "My name is Jeanette Alexandrov. I want to thank you for taking care of my son." She said with a thick French accent.

"Oh wow, he's French?" I slapped my hand over my mouth, my eyes buldging out of my head. I couldn't believe I'd said that out loud!

"Yes," Jeanette chortled. "Half French and half Russian." I glanced over at him. His features were indeed astounding. It wasn't surprising that his genetic make-up was some crazy mix. "I am the daughter of the French Duke Lefèvre and my husband Maximiano descends from a long line of royal dog demons from central Russia. So yes, Inuyasha is indeed quite the unique mix." She smiled.

"Y-yeah." I stammered. Inuyasha's father emerged from my bedroom with a small smile on his face.

"Well, he was badly injured, but he's a trooper, my boy." He turned to face me. "He'll be fine. Just in pain for a couple of days. We'll wake him and get him out of your hair."

"Wait!" I held up my hand for him to stop, suddenly realizing I had no idea why. 'Dammit…what am I going to say?' I looked down. "Uh…what I meant was, if he's going to be fine, you could just leave him here….if you want."

His mother eyed me questioningly. I could have sworn I saw that same smirk Inuyasha was always giving me. "Right…puis, oui we will leave him, however, I must warn you. He is not safe in New York right now."

"What do you mean? He's leaving?" My eyes grew wide. What was with my reactions? Hormones; yeah that's it.

"We will wait for the last two weeks of the semester, and then, during your Christmas vacation, we will be sending him to France. However," she looked at all of us and smiled. "We would be happy to treat his friends as well."

"FRANCE." I said loudly. "France?" she nodded. I turned towards the rest of the room. "FRANCE?"

"**YES!**" everyone yelled.

"……I'm sorry I need to sit down." Inuyasha's brother finally spoke. Looking straight at Rin, he spoke smoothly and firm.

"It's unlike anything any of you have seen. Simply Magnificent. Won't you join us?" Rin blushed as she nodded and let out a small giggle.

"Paris." Said Miroku.

Sango nodded "Paris…." My friends looked my way, waiting for my response. I sighed and brought my eyes up to look at each of them. It was such an amazing opportunity, I knew I couldn't pass it up. I blinked and smiled.

"Paris."

* * *

**INU POV**

I groaned as I sat up for the first time in about 18 hours. I stretched my arms and winced at the annoying pain in my side. It hurt, but it was barable. My ears and nose finally picked up and I whipped my head around to see who else was in the room. I was surprised to lay my eyes on Kagome. She was snuggled in the sheets in the same bed as me! I looked around frantically. I didn't want to stare. It would be rude….wouldn't it? I watched her chest fall and rise with each breath she took while she slept. 'No Bra.' I noticed immediately. Suddenly she kicked off the sheets with one leg and whapped me in the face with the other. Before I went tumbling to the ground, something else had caught my eye. I pulled myself back up for a second look. There was Kagome in her tiny Candie's pajama shorts.

"Holy…shit." I mumbled. Oh the things I would do to this girl. She was exactly what I needed in my life. Well not necessarily her attitude. "Oh what to do in a situation like this?" I smirked and then winced in pain. She opened her eyes half way and stared at me.

"You like the morning look, huh?" she smirked. I stood back, shocked.

"I uh-uh…" She sat up slowly. I couldn't help but watch as her breasts shook slightly while she stretched. She walked over to me and carefully put her hands under my shirt. I was starting to sweat a little from trying to keep my composure. The _last _thing I needed was a hard on right now.

"You're ability to heal so quickly is so cool." She breathed as she gazed up at me. I put my right hand behind my head and rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, well…it's part of the deal."

"Well I'm glad you are better." She smiled. "You never told me that you are French and Russian."

"It's always hard for people to guess what I am. I just don't go around and announce it that's all. So why do you all want to go to France with me anyway?"

"I have my reasons." She turned away, smiling.

"Well…you will have to let me take you to the best café in the city." I mumbled. She glanced back at me.

"Sure," we stood there, 5 inches apart, staring at each other. It wasn't long after my own arousal returned that I sensed her. She had the same look from before. Her eyes were glassy and she slightly opened her mouth to say something. Suddenly, I grabbed her by her chin and put my lips on hers. She was tensed up at first, but gradually relaxed as the kiss deepened. I was helpless as my hands started to roam her body and found their way to her exposed chest. She began to pant a little harder as she moaned into my mouth.

"You know," she looked up at me. "Those things we said that we would drive each other crazy with?" I gulped and nodded, my eyes never leaving hers. "Well…do you want to try them?"

"What?!" I yelped. I could not believe this girl. Was she really so turned on that she could be okay doing such a thing with someone she barely knew? I eyed her skeptically. "You want to?"

"Hell yes." She said as she practically pounced on me, tugging at my clothes. Oh yes, this girl was going to be the end of me. Being witty, smart, creative…and freaky, that was fine with me.

* * *

**KAG POV**

I walked out of my room trying to catch my breath. I needed to stop that! For some reason, when it came to him, my hormones always won. I started to whip up some breakfast for everyone as he came into the kitchen and sat at the bar.

"You are crazy." He said flatly, staring at me. I glared at him. He held up his hands. "Not in a _bad_ way," I rolled my eyes at the pet name. "You're crazy in a way that's perfect for me. I wouldn't change a thing." He rested his face in his hands and looked out the window overlooking the city. I put his plate of bacon, toast and eggs in front of him.

"Eat." I commanded. "And then you can come find me when you're done." I looked outside at the pouring rain. I was hoping for a thunder storm. When you lived as high up as I did they were pretty sick to watch. I finished wiping the last of the counters and left him to his food.

* * *

He walked into my room quietly. I glanced from my books to him.

"Are you full?" he blushed but nodded and came to join me on the bed. 'Well that was pretty bold of him'." I thought. He looked at me.

"Well, I'm sure all of our families are expecting us for the holiday." I sprang up and looked at the time. Crap! We had all forgotten about Thanksgiving. I ran through house to find my phone, only to find 6 missed calls that were all from my mother. I yelled for everyone to get up and soon we were all at the front door scrambling to find our shoes.

"Well, if any of you want to come back here after or in a couple of days that's fine." I waved as Rin, Sango and Miroku took the elevator. I looked at Inuyasha. "You gonna be okay," I asked worriedly. "by yourself?"

"My parents have a car with a guard waiting for me at the door." He said. I let out a sigh of relief.

"Great, I'll walk you down, okay?" I walked a step in front of him and he grabbed my wrist, yanking me back so I fell into his embrace.

"Thank you, Kagome, for not leaving me there." He whispered.

"I'll never leave…" I said. By now I had spaced out as I laid there in his arms.

"Huh?" he asked, but I remained unresponsive. After a minute or two, he let go and waved goodbye as he disappeared behind the elevator doors. I watched until he left my view and then turn to my front door to lock the deadbolt.

"Alright," I hoisted my Louis vuitton bag across my shoulder. "Time for yet another Bianchi-Rossi Italian Thanksgiving." I know I said it like I was annoyed, but actually the food was always fucking _amazing_. I grinned as I waved to the door man and hopped the car.

_**R & R!**_


	7. Permission

Chapter 7:

**INU POV**

It was almost two weeks after Thanksgiving and I hadn't spoke to Kagome since I left her house the other day. I wasn't sure what it was, but I couldn't get her out of my mind. 'Ugh…don't tell me I'm falling for that bitch.' I rolled my eyes. Don't get me wrong, Kagome was flawless…_physically_. But damn did she know how to push buttons. Then again, she had acted so different when she helped me. She looked at me with such kindness and concern. Now I couldn't get her to leave my thoughts. She was such an ass at times. Sarcastic, annoying, high strung, whiney……gorgeous, sexy, exhilarating…..wait, what?

"Are you serious? No screw that. I'm not fucking myself over like I did with Ava." I murmured, as turned over on my bed. "Plus I haven't heard from her in weeks, she's obviously not concerned with me so why should I even give a shit about her." I heard a knock at the door.

"Mon Cheri?" my mother stuck her head in the door.

"Yea, Mom?"

"Are you packed, baby? You're due to leave this weekend you know." She sent down a thick envelope and kissed me on the forehead. "Vous devez sourire souvent, honey. Make sure you call your friends to let them know about the trip."

"But Mère," I started to say, but she had already left. "My…_friends_?" I mumbled. I hadn't spoken to any of them lately accept Miroku. I opened the envelope my mom had left and dumped the contents next to me. Six plane tickets. Okay great, once again my mother had taken it upon herself to buy more than needed before asking. She had a knack for that. My head whipped around when I heard another knock at my door.

"Hi," She said quietly.

"Kagome," She cut me off quickly.

"I'm really sorry I haven't called or anything. I just had so much going on with the store and my internship." She stepped forward quickly. "But I've been so worried about you and it's so good to see that you're perfectly fine."

I glared at her, skeptically. "Why…are you so nice now?" She blinked, obviously a little confused. She glanced down, playing with the hem of her dress.

"Well, right now, I guess I'm being nice because-" she shrugged. "Maybe I missed you."

"Missed me?"

"Maybe," She smirked. Ah, she was back. Regular, old Kagome. That face was probably the most annoying sexy thing on the planet. Boldly, she joined me on my bed. It must have taken a lot of courage for her to do this because when she glanced up at me she seemed incredibly shy. I almost smiled. How cute. I picked up her plane ticket and handed it to her.

"What's this?" she asked. "Oh, shit! I forgot all about this. Your mom was serious?" I nodded. "Tomorrow night, huh?" I nodded again. She frowned.

"Why are you so quiet?" I shrugged. "Well that's a little rude. I'm here to see you and you won't speak to me."

"Maybe I've got nothing to say,"

"What is your problem, Inuyasha? You're not happy to see me? Is that it? Are we reverting back to the petty little stage of fighting every time we come in contact with each other?" she started to raise her voice.

"Kagome I didn't say shit. I don't know what the hell you're going on about." I huffed, turning away from her.

"Okay, well let me help you out then. Crazy psycho people kidnap you, I nearly have a heart attack, I save you by basically melting a demon by shooting pink light out of my hands, I cared for you…I-I wouldn't even let you family take you out of my sight. Your own mother, Inuyasha!"

I stared at the crazy woman ranting in my bedroom. "Well who the hell asked you to do that?" Okay, big mistake.

"INUYASHA SOME PEOPLE DON'T NEED TO BE ASKED TO HELP OTHERS!" she shrieked. Her face bright red, she leaned over so that she was right in my face. "AND I'M NOT GONNA LET THEM HAVE YOU!" It was silent for a while. I didn't know what to say. She stalked over to me and yanked me by my chin to face her. She looked right into my eyes.

"What?" I said, still refusing to make eye contact with her until I knew she wouldn't give up.

"Stop being a douche," she said firmly. "Don't make me slap you around." I accidentally let a small smile form on my lips. She grinned. "That's better. So how have you been the past couple of weeks?"

"I've just been cooped up in the house with my family. I guess it's safer that way. I just wish we knew what kind of weapons they possessed. Then I wouldn't have to walk around pretending to be scared." He rolled his eyes.

"You're not?"

"Not what?"

"Scared," she said quietly.

"HA! No. That would be my mother. If it were up to me, I'd take them all on. But she's not as willing to let me take the risks as I am." I shrugged, "But I'm excited to be getting out of the country for a while. And to be able to at least go outside."

"Yeah.." she mumbled. "Well, I guess I could give everyone else their tickets. I need to pack! Day after tomorrow we're going to France!" She was so gorgeous. Her eyes shimmered with excitement and anticipation. 'I almost can't help myself. I just want to hold her close to me and tell her how adorable she is.' I thought. Wait…what? She lifted her arms above her head, stretching her torso to its limits, her belly ring shimmering as it caught the light. 'Are you fucking serious?' I looked her up and down as I felt my arousal creeping up on me. And it was quickly making itself known.

"Mmm," she moaned as she relaxed. She hopped up and brushed herself off. "Okay , Inuyasha." She ran over to me. "I'll see you tomorrow?" she gave me a peck on the cheek, which caused a _very_ significant blush to appear on my face. Thankfully she didn't notice and left before it got worse. Or so I thought. She had been gone for about 5 minutes, probably making it all the way to the front door, when she reappeared in my doorway.

"What? What's wrong?" I asked, growing concerned.

"Um…nothing. Well I just got off the phone with Sango." She looked up at the ceiling.

"Okay annnnd?"

"And she and Rin are over at the house with Miroku and Kouga." She slowly brought her eyes down to mine. "So…do you want to come home with me?" I blinked, realizing the blush on my face now probably looked like a bad case of rosacia or something.

"Uh…sure, I guess. Since the boys are there." As I said this, I noticed her expression falter a bit. I shrugged it off. She couldn't possibly want me around just to be with her, could she? I grabbed my jacket and walked downstairs with her. "You have a car here?" she nodded.

The whole ride to her penthouse was a bit awkward. I swore we kept alternating glances at each other, but I was too shy to catch her in the act. "Inuyasha," she said suddenly. I turned to face her. "Um…so do you have a girlfriend?" I looked at her and then threw my head back and laughed.

"HAHAHA! No, no, no, no, no." I waved my hands in front of me. "Had to swear off girls for a while." Her mouth dropped open. "No dummy, I still like them." I rolled my eyes. "Jeez are you retarded? Seriously, the first thing that comes to your mind regarding the situation is that I could possibly bi-curious or something?"

"ANYWAYS," She quickly cut me off. "Why did you swear off girls?" I sighed. I hated telling this story, but I figured if I was taking the girl out of the country with me, she might as well know a little bit about me.

"Because when I was younger I fell in love with a girl named Ava. She was everything to me. Or at least I thought she was. When the Nenhuma Mercês decided to set their sights on me, the first person they came after was her. That little bitch gave me up in a heartbeat and told me she thought I deserved it." I looked away. "She betrayed me willingly. She got a kick out of it."

Kagome's eyes went wide. "That's _sick!_" she yelled. Her eyes narrowed. "Does she live here?" I looked up at her. "Because I will slap someone don't put it past me, Inuyasha. I've beat down a couple of hoes in my day."

I laughed. "What the hell do you know about _beating up hoes_?" She raised her eyebrows giving a cocky smirk. "Oh shit Kagome just runs around town beatin' up hoes huh?"

"Sometimes it has to happen." Her expression remained serious for a couple minutes then she threw her head back in laughter. "Sorry. Don't worry about all of that."

"You're funny, Rossi." I smiled at her.

"Oh so we go by last names now, Alexandrov?"

"Maybe," I yanked her in my lap. She blinked, confused. I quickly captured my lips on hers, but immediately regretted it as the sensation was so amazing it caused me to moan audibly into her mouth. I was embarrassed because I was sure this would turn her off. Oh how wrong I was. Hearing my pleasure caused crush her lips even harder against mine. She panted heavily when we pulled apart and immediately raised her head to expose her neck. I ran my tongue of her neck and slowly began sucking on her earlobe. She dug her nails into my skin, trying to suppress her urge to scream from the immense pleasure she was receiving.

I pulled her v-neck blouse down further and was surprised when her breasts came tumbling out of her top. 'Gah! No bra _again_?! Does this girl want to get pounded or something?' I smirked at my choice of words. They described the exact thing I wanted to do to her. She moaned as I massaged her breasts, flicking her nipples with the pads of my thumbs.

"Mmm, Inu-" she gasped and arched her back to bring her bosom closer to my mouth. I was about to taste them when we felt the car come to a slow stop. We stared into each other's half lidded eyes, dying to finish what we started. But we both knew there were multiple things wrong with this situation. Or were there? She slid out of my lap and opened the door. We had arrived at her building.

* * *

**KAG POV**

I tugged at my top to make sure my boobs were back in place as we boarded the elevator. We walked in to the penthouse to see everyone huddled up in the living room. "Guess what everyone!" I shrieked. They all looked my way in anticipation. "Here are the tickets to France!" We all scrambled to the dining room, except for Kouga, who was utterly confused. Kagome noticed this and walked over to reassure him. "Don't worry Kouga, I realize you had no idea about the trip. But that's okay we have an extra ticket!"

He smiled. "Aw Kagome," grabbing my hands, he looked deep into my eyes, his face closing in. "You always look out for me." He was getting closer…and closer…fuck. I looked at Inuyasha out of the corner of my eye, expecting him to come over and rip Kouga a new one. But he didn't. He didn't even budge. 'What the hell' I thought, pouting inwardly. 'Is chivalry really _that_ dead?' unlike most girls, I liked a little jealousy. I quickly turned my face so Kouga's lips could hit my cheek instead and then smoothly slipped out of his grasp. I was surprised to feel the light tap on my ass _immediately_ after turning away from him. However, I didn't react fast enough.

"HEY!" Inuyasha screamed. "What the fuck, man. Don't touch her! You don't have permission to touch her." Ah yes, there it was. Good old jealousy. I smirked.

"Well who has permission to touch me, Inuyasha?"

"Um I don't really give a fuck about who you _let_ touch you, but I know for a fact it's not Kouga." He stated simply and then turned to leave the conversation. Sango stopped him.

"Oh, it's okay Inuyasha." She patted his back. "He really isn't that bad. Patience, my friend." he huffed, crossing his arms over his chest. Miroku chuckled after watching the scene.

"So…is everyone going to go and pack? Or are we doing that tomorrow? Or…what?" He glanced at everyone, waiting for an answer. Everyone agreed to go and pack and meet back here tomorrow then we'd all ride to the airport together. I stood at the door waving goodbye to Miroku and Kouga. Sango and Rin were going by the store to pick up toiletries. I turned around, coming face to face with Inuyasha.

"You're not leaving?" I asked slyly.

"Nope,"

"Come mai il mio Tesoro?" I said so quietly it was almost a whisper. I knew he could hear with those ears of his. His eyes widened a little at my use of a foreign language. He held eye contact with me for a moment. It seemed like he was struggling to speak.

"God, Kagome." He inhaled the scent of my lavender shampoo. "You can't _do _things like that."

"Why? It's natural to feel like a bit of an idiot than a girl as intelligent as myself. You're only human after all…okay half human" I chided.

"No…" he smirked.

"No? What-" I snapped my mouth shut as he got closer.

"No..." He squeezed me arms so tight they were pinned to my sides. "It's the _demon_ side that you should worry about." With that he crashed his lips on mine as he picked me up and slammed me against the wall. Ugh, if we kept this up, we'd end up in bed together...but strangely enough, that thought seemed to be more of a fantasy than a nightmare.

**R&R!**

**Just to clarify, Inuyasha and Kagome are NOT together. **

**Thanks to all who read and review!!**

**I'm starting the next chapter already!**

**Oh and btw "Come mai il mio Tesoro" means: How come, my darling?**


	8. A Whole New World

Chapter 8

I glanced over at my alarm clock. It was three o'clock in the morning and I hadn't got a wink of sleep. I was too busy thinking about him. I wasn't really sure what exactly it was that he meant to me. All I knew is that my hormones and attraction to him were causing my logical and rational thinking to take a back seat. I couldn't help it. _Everything_ about him turned me on. His eyes, his beautiful hair, his annoying ass smirk that he always wore. 'Oh and his body' I shuddered at the thought. I pictured his bulky, muscular frame glistening with sweat while he was working out. Ugh my liking for sex had to be some kind curse. But was it really the sexual part that I liked so much and not simply his touch?

I sat up in bed, looking into the darkness. Now I was about to spend three and a half weeks in France with him. I couldn't help but wonder where exactly this was going to go. Getting up slowly, I clicked on my bedside lamp. I walked over to my luggage and sat on it, trying to force everything in so I could close it properly. Mind you, I had been trying to accomplish this task _all_ last night, but having no success, decided just to try and sleep. It would seem I wasn't having much success in any areas of my life besides school and fashion. Which was great, on one hand, but on the other it did cause huge gaps in my personal business and the social aspects of my life, if there were any. Finally getting the suit case closed, I dragged myself to the kitchen to reward myself with some chocolate ice cream.

'Maybe I should just come clean about my feelings…' I thought as I licked the spoon. But come clean to who? Him or me? Whenever I thought about my feelings for him, it seemed like I was always trying to battle _myself_ on whether or not there was really something going on…if I wasn't already reeling from conjured images of him banging my brains out. I wasn't a virgin after all so it wasn't hard for me to think about exactly what I wanted him to do to me…or more importantly, what I wanted to do to him. I reached over and picked up my blackberry, scrolling through my texts. I nearly dropped it when it vibrated from receiving a new message. I frowned. 'Who could be texting me at 3am?' I clicked open the message.

**Inuyasha: I kno it's early as fuck, but I'm bored as shit. Sorry If I'm waking u.**

I smirked. So he was awake too. I wonder what he was doing up**.**

**Kagome: ****ur lucky I couldn't sleep, dog boy. But I'm in the same boat as u: bored.**

**Inuyasha: I'm _lucky_ huh? Oook kaggy. Lol.**

**Kagome: Don't call me kaggy, Shaggy mcscrotes.**

**Inuyasha: WTF is that?**

**Kagome: ?**

**Inuyasha: Um…Shaggy Scrotes or wtf ever**

**Kagome: O haha. Nuttn I got the name off of tv somewhere. A Tiny lil white guy n a big black guy who thought they were cool. But they weren't so the show they were on named them Shaggy McScrotes n Hefty Bag…aka hairy balls n big fat dude. Lol!**

**Inuyasha: …Ok so ur referring 2 me as a hairy ball sack…**

**Kagome: O jeez dnt get your panties in a bunch. Justa joke little Inu.**

**Inuyasha: Mmhmm. So…about 15 hours n we're headin 2 another country.**

**Kagome: I kno I cnt believe it…I wish u lived closer, man .**

**Inuyasha: y?**

**Kagome: Because…ur bored n I'm Bored. We could hang out. Yet you're so far away.**

**Inuyasha: Oh really n what would be we doing if I _were_ there?**

**Kagome: Get ur mind our of the gutter Yasha!**

**Inuyasha: Lol ok ok…ur right I'm sry. 4Got girls dnt fantasize like boys.**

'Who the hell told you that, Inuyasha?' I thought. 'You have nooooo idea.'

**Kagome: Dnt assume u kno what goes on in this brain of mine, little Inu.**

**Inutasha: mmhmm. Hey do you have anything on the roof of your building? And stop calling me little inu! It's not masculine!**

**Kagome: :like wut? 1 of those professionally designed gardens or sumthn? No nuttn that fancy just a helicopter pad or two.**

**Inuyasha: Hmm…ok well I'll ttyl.**

I blinked at the screen and let out a disappointed sigh. 'Ok then back to being bored.' I glanced around my kitchen after placing the ice cream back in the fridge. Before I knew it, I'd made my way to the roof out of curiosity and glanced down over the railing at the busy streets of New York. I smiled at the thought. This was my New York. No matter what time of day it was, something cool and exciting was always bound to happen. I felt the wind start to pick up and hugged my sweater closer to me. I frowned.

"That's random. The weather was fine a second ago. Cold, yes, but not windy." Suddenly my head shot upwards to the sky. I watched as a small helicopter lowered itself. It looked like…it was coming towards me?? I hurried to back out of the way and watched as the helicopter landed with ease. "Uh excuse me," I started. "I don't know who you are, but you have to be a resident to-" I shut up quickly as the door opened revealing a cocky looking half demon.

"Hey baby," he smirked. I gaped at him. He…he could drive a damn helicopter.

"Oh fuck me." I groaned. He looked at me, surprised.

"In the helicopter?"

"What? No idiot, nothing. What the fuck are you doing with that thing? It's like 5:30 in the morning." I crossed my arms, my hair blowing in the wind. He motioned for me to come forward.

"Come on, Kagome. Let me take u for a ride." I hesitated, trying to stop the huge grin that was forming across my face.

"This is kind of like Aladdin." I giggled. He rolled his eyes.

"Mk, Cutie. Let's go." I blushed at him calling me cute but hopped in beside him anyway. He buckled me in and took off into the sky.

"This is amazing!" I screamed. He laughed. "So where are we going?"

"I'm just going to take you all over New York. You'll be back in a little while."

* * *

We landed back on my roof with ease and I jumped out of the copter.

"Oh my God Inuyasha that was so much FUN!" I squealed. I hopped over to him and threw my arms around his neck. "Thankyou!"

He grew quiet when I touched him. "You're welcome," he said quietly, placing one arms around me, attempting to return my hug. I pulled away staring at him.

"What?"

"Nothing, you just need to work on your hugging. That's all." I smiled. "So, are you hungry?"

"Sure." He shrugged. "Farris, please send someone to Ms. Rossi's apartment to pick up the copter." He said into his phone. I led him down to my door and opened it to find a very scrubby looking Rin and Sango staring daggers at me.

"Sooo…you leave at 5am and don't bother to let anyone know?" they both squeaked in unison. I rolled my eyes. They glanced slightly upward to see Inuyasha's golden eyes peering down at them. 'Yes ladies, he is super cute I know'.

I whipped up a feast of every breakfast food imaginable. The dining table was covered in French toast, eggs, bacons, sausage, hash browns, everything. Miroku and Kouga had been called to the house as well.

"What the hell guys it's so early." He yawned. "Kagome, why did you make so much food?"

I came out of the kitchen with a stack of plates. "Because we're going to be gone for practically a month! Do _you_ want to come home and clean out a moldy fridge?" I stared at him, waiting for his answer. "No? Anyone else? No? Okay then." Everybody sat down a dug in.

"Oh my GOD KAGOME YOU MAKE SUCH AMAZING FOOD!!" Inuyasha cried. I couldn't believe this man. He was so pretty on outside, but he was acting like…like a dog!

"Inuyasha," I mumbled. He looked up at me, syrup all over his face. "There is more than enough. Try to use your manners. You'll never get on the cover of a magazine like that." He rolled his eyes and wiped his mouth.

"Kagome, do you see this face?" he smiled brightly, his golden eyes shining. "It's pretty. You love it. I will have no problems making money off of it." I choked on my coffee.

"I love it?" I was about to take the conversation to a whole different level, but my attention was thrown elsewhere. It seemed Miroku wasn't keeping his hands to himself again.

"MIROKU! YOU FUCKING PERVERT!" *SLAP* Sango jumped out of her seat, glaring at him. After ripping him a new one she finally calmed down and placed herself back in her seat. Miroku then took this opportunity to scoot closer to her and lean in towards her ear. Whatever he said sure got Sango to tense up. And shut up, which was surprising. She even blushed! And what was that look in her eyes. Was that…lust? She turned to him, their faces mere inches apart. After a few short breaths she slowly got up from the table.

"Uh…I need to be excused." She turned around and then immediately bolted from the room. "DON'T JUDGE MEEEEEEE!" she screamed as she ran away. By now everyone had frozen into silence. Miroku simply chuckled and slowly followed her.

"Um…" I started.

"I'm sure they're just…talking." Said Rin.

"HA! Yeah right he's gonna bang the shit out of-" but Inuyasha didn't get to finish. Somehow, and I assure you I recall no knowledge as to how this happened, his plate ended up on top of his head. Hmm. Go figure.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
I moved the last of my luggage towards my bedroom door. We were leaving for the airport in about forty-five minutes and I wanted to pick up my room a little bit. I was waste deep in my closet when I heard a knock at the door.

"Come in!" I screamed from under all of my clothes.

"Hey Kago- what the hell are you doing?" Inuyasha stood at the doorway, confused.

"Huh? Oh!" I yanked a bra off of the top of my head, chuckling nervously. "Nothing. I had to go through my stuff one more time."

"So you switched everything out?"

"I'm allowed to change my mind, Inuyasha!"

"Whoa! Calm down." He held up his hands in surrender. "Don't throw a fit I was just asking." I huffed and turned away from him, not really sure why I was giving him a hard time in the first place.

"So…you ready?"

"Sure," I glanced up at him only to find his eyes locked on mine. We stared at each other for a couple of minutes. His lips parted slightly like he had something important to say, but couldn't say it. Finally, he shook his head and cleared his throat.

"Good…well…I just came to tell you that my mom decided it was best if we take the private jet instead of public transportation."

I thought about this for a moment. "No complaints here." I nodded. "Your safety is more important." He blushed at my comment while I kept my head held high. There were definitely feelings there, but really I'd rather have him alive more than anything.

"Alright so…I have a car waiting downstairs. Everyone has all their things."

"Oh? When did they get here?"

"While you were up here swimming in this damn room you call a closet." He laughed.

"You know, I'm beginning to think you don't understand me at all." He smiled and held out his hand to help me up.

"Come on, Mon Cheri." I grinned at his use of the French language. "Let me take you to Paris."

"Ewwww…cliché." I giggled, but took his hand anyway. "So…we are friends, yeah?"

"Keh…" He rolled his eyes. "Would I even be here if we weren't?"

When the car pulled up to the private air port, we all piled out and stared as we came face to face with the large jet. After squealing and jumping up and down for a couple minutes, Sango, Rin and I boarded the plane, running back and forth to take in our surroundings. There was a hot tub, big screen tv, large micro fiber couches, a bar and even two bedrooms in the back! I held my composure. Yes, my family had money, but my dad's favorite thing to do when it came to himself was save. He only splurged on my brother and me. I guess I just never thought of asking for anything remotely close to a private jet.

"I hope you like what you see." Inuyasha murmured in my ear. It sent a chill down my spine as I looked up at him, nodding. I could have sworn I heard a soft growl rumble in his chest. I frowned slightly, but quickly recovered as I realized everyone had gotten quiet and had turned their attention toward us.

"Alright, alright everyone take a seat and buckle up. We're about to take off in ten minutes." Inuyasha plopped down next to me. "We're going to get kind of close during the take off, love." I blushed at his apparent liking for pet names.

"That's fine," I raised one eyebrow. "I wonder what those bedrooms look like…" Quickly covering my mouth with my hand, I dared not look up. I had not meant to say that out loud and I did _not_ want to take part in his satisfaction.

"I'll show you after we're up in the air, if you want." He whispered. Holy shit did this guy want it right here in the middle of everyone? I gave him a look that clearly said: don't test me. He chuckled and looked out the window. When we finally got up in the air, everyone had eaten and was trying to think of games to play.

"Hey! Is anyone down for drinking?" Rin asked, sweetly.

"I'm game!" Miroku chirped, raising his hand in the air.

"HEY!" I said firmly, glaring at Miroku. "I hope you're not thinking of doing something retarded. Like taking advantage of somebody intoxicated." As my voice started to get lower with anger, I could have sworn he was cowering. He looked so small and so scared. 'Good' I thought. "Because I will _have _to take a matter like that into my own hands, Miroku. Do you want that?" He quickly shook his head no. I swiftly turned to Sango, a nonchalant expression on my face. "So basically, everyone better make sure their down physical contact _before_ they start drinking…mk Sango?"

She huffed, crossing her arms and turning away. "Whatever I have no idea why u feel the need to direct that towards _me _of all people. I am older than you, therefore perfectly capable of making my own decisions and stopping those who try to make them for me." She glanced at Miroku. "Plus…shouldn't _I _be giving _you_ the sex talk?" My eyes grew wide.

"Uh-"

"Because I seem to recall actually quite a few times that you and Mr. Inuyasha over there-" he blushed as he was called out. "really- and I mean really- enjoyed touching each other."

"Um okay so basically everyone is free to do what they want." I said quickly getting up and practically running away from the awkward situation.

**INU POV**

An hour later, the girls were all giggling uncontrollably while Kouga and I were screaming at the tv, where an intense game of Call of Duty: Modern Warfare was taking place**. (A/N: What is it with that game? Men seem to shut their lights off when playing it. I mean don't get me wrong it's a fun game, but it doesn't have nearly the same effect on us girls as it does on guys.)**

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT? DID YOU SEE THAT SHIT INUYASHA? THAT MOTHER FUCKER CAME OUT OF NOWHERE!" he yelled.

"KILL THAT FUCKER!!!!" I screamed.

Rin and Kagome were over at the hot tub filling it up to the brim and, in their drunken stupors, decided to put a whole bottle of body wash in it as well. Pretty soon, the bubbles were about a good two feet higher than the tub. Running back to the bedroom, they stumbled in trying to control a fit of laughter. Apparently they had come face to face with a rather "occupied" Miroku and Sango. A _topless_ Sango I might add.

"OH MY GOD!" Sango screamed, grabbing her shirt and running to the bathroom. Rin and Kagome were dying now, rolling around on the ground. Shortly after their laughter began to fade, I heard their little feet pad across the main room followed by a huge splash, bubbles and water flying everywhere.

"KAGOME!" I screamed. I was fucking soaked. Being a dog demon, this was _not _my favorite state to be in. She came up out of the water, her wet hair completely covering her face, making her resemble "cousin it" from the Adams Family. "Just what the hell do you think- oh shit." My voice left me as all I could do was stare. "You- you have clothes on, right?"

"'Course I do, silly!" she squealed, raising up so her torso was fully exposed. I groaned. Was this girl not aware of her assets? Her breasts bounced up and down as she and Rin began a splash fight, jumping all over each other. They we so close to just slipping out of the bottom of her bikini. And I silently prayed they would. Oh yeah, it really was heaven. By now, Kouga's attention had shifted from the game to the girls and he jumped up, yanking off his shirt.

'Oh no you don't.' I thought, following suit. Kagome turned around to face me, crouching down so she was chin deep in the water.

"Inuyasha,"

"Hm?"

"You think it's a good idea to be in here with just boxers on?" she looked up at me, her eyes glazed. "Because it just allows more access to certain areas."

"Oh?" I smirked, looking down at her. "What body parts are those?"

"Mmm you know-" but she was interrupted as she slipped and dipped all the way into the tub. I looked to my left to see what caused the wave that ruined her balance. My mouth hung open as I took in a bikini and boxer clad Rin and Kouga making out like crazy. I mean, he might as well have taken the girl right there in the middle of the room.

"Let's take this to the bedroom," Rin threw her head back, giving Kouga better access to her neck. He got out of the tub, grabbing her hand to bring her with. Rin probably made it about four steps before gracefully falling flat on her face. Everyone watched in silence…and then began dying with laughter.

'Man,' I thought, trying to catch my breath. 'Paris is gonna be fucking hilarious."

**PLEASE R&R SO I CAN POST THE NEXT CHAPTER! ^_^**


	9. Why should I trust you?

**Oh my friends….**

**I watched the last episode on Monday and I am heartbroken. The ending was quite unsatisfying. And the kiss had the weirdest timing. But I guess they stuck to the books… What did you think of it? **

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Remember to Read And Review!**

**And btw thanks to all that have reviewed. I really appreciate it **

**French Translation:**

**Ce qui? : What?**

**Merci : Thank you**

**Oui ? : Yes?**

Chapter 9:

**INU POV**

***THUMP***My head shot up from the noise and the hard contact I had just made with the floor.

"Oh shit," I groaned. "Fell off the damn bed." I realized we were still up in the air. I lifted myself up, walked over to the window and smiled. Down below I could see the beautiful country side of my second home. 'Every time I come back it seems more beautiful than before.' I thought. Suddenly I heard a light sniffle behind me. I turned around to find Kagome snuggled under the covers. So she had been in the bed with me all night, huh? I guessed she had just slept at the opposite end of the large California King sized bed so I hadn't noticed when she joined me…or it could have been that _I_joined _her_and _she_didn't notice…er…who was I kidding I had no idea how anything had happened. We had all been too wasted to function and it looked like we'd been knocked out for a good six or seven hours.

"Inu…mm…yasha?" Kagome mumbled. She stretched and cracked open one eye. I turned to her.

"Hmm? Oh you're awake, huh drunkie?" I smirked.

"You were just as drunk as me, you ass." She smiled. I made a motion for her to come join me at the window.

"Come," I said simply. She obeyed and peered down to get a glimpse of Paris for herself.

_*Ding*Ding*__We__will be landing in roughly thirty to forty-five minutes, Mr.__Alexandrov. *Ding*Ding*_

"Oh wow, Inuyasha. I had no idea it would really be this amazing." She looked at me, happiness shining brightly in her large grayish-blue eyes. "You know, you see and hear about it in movies all the time. But seeing it…really _seeing_ it…it's breathtaking." I smiled warmly at her. I was beginning to see that there were many different sides of Kagome. She was so warm and gentle yet so feisty and confident.

"What are you looking at?" she poked me in the shoulder. "Hmm?" She giggled and walked over towards the door. It was then that I realized she was wearing nothing but a large button down shirt, which come to think of it was mine…how did that even get on her in the first place? I stuttered, desperately trying to let her know about her absence of clothing, but nothing came out of my mouth. Probably because I was secretly enjoying what I saw. I took in Kagome at that moment. Her long raven hair was messy, but sexy, reaching all the way down her back. The shirt loosely hugged her curves, the top two buttons undone, showing off her bosom.

"You...got any underwear on underneath that thing?" I mumbled. She looked down.

"Hmm...maybe I do, maybe I don't." I made a slight lunge towards her and she jumped back. "Inuyasha!" she exclaimed. "You just calm down. I've gotta go get dressed so we can get off this plane." she turned towards her bag and pulled out her clothes then headed for the bathroom. "Besides, you think I'll just give it up like that? I'm not free you know!"

I stared at her. 'Well,' I thought. 'She does have a point.'

"Ah, Inuyasha." Miroku came up behind me. "You haven't even considered that maybe you have feelings or her?"

"What?" I snapped. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, perhaps you _like_ her, idiot."

"Like her?" I mused. "I-I guess I never really thought about it. I mean she's sexy as hell but-"

"Well...maybe this trip will make it a little clearer." Miroku placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Yeah...maybe."

After helping the driver load our luggage, I joined the rest of the group in the limo that was taking us to my mother's vacation home. I didn't really make contact with Kagome the entire drive, despite the excitement being shared between everyone else. Every once in a while, I noticed her shooting concerned glances, but I refused to acknowledge anyone at that point. I was too lost in my own thoughts.

"Hey," Kagome whispered, giving me a sharp nudge with her elbow. "What's got you so deep in thought?"

I blushed. "Huh? Oh n-nothing." I stuttered. "Oh hey look! We're here!" I was relieved to find a reason to change the subject. I knew, confined to the car, Kagome would have lost patience sooner or later and would try to pry my thoughts out of me. I got out of the car and held out my hand to aide her.

"Thank you," She smiled warmly, gladly accepting my offer. "Inuyasha...I-" But she never finished her sentence. She was too stunned by the amazing estate that stood in front of her. She spun around in a complete circle, trying to take everything in all at once. "This is..._beautiful_." she breathed.

"Indeed," We all turned to face the large front doors. There stood Sesshomaru, holding out his arms to welcome us. "Hello all." His gaze fell on Rin. "Welcome. I trust your flight was to your liking?" Rin gave a slight nod, her face a deep shade of crimson. "Excellent, well come inside everyone and have a look around. Make yourselves at home. Brother, can I speak with you for a moment?"

"Yeah, sure." I ushered Kagome and the rest of the group inside. She looked at me with worried eyes. "I'll be back," I whispered. I followed Sesshomaru to the dining room, both of us not speaking a single word until we reached our destination. That was my first clue that whatever he was going to say wasn't going to be good.

"Brother, I'm afraid that the Nenhuma Mercês is on the move." Sesshomaru poured himself a small shot of vodka from the crystal bar nearby.

"What? Are they here?" My eyes went wide with worry. I didn't care about what happened to me, but I didn't want anyone to get caught in the crossfire. 'Kagome' I thought sadly.

"We're not sure yet. We know that they've been spotted in Italy and Spain. However, they've only been sending them out in pairs of demons." He gulped down the contents of his glass. "Inuyasha," He turned to look me straight in the eye. "I'm just telling you to keep your guard up. You know the ring father gave you?"

I looked down at my hand. "Yeah what of it?"

"It serves more than just the purpose of turning you human. It can transform you into a full demon as well."

"What? How come you never told me this before?! Do you know how much trouble that could have saved us all-" My voice started to rise.

"Inuyasha!" I shut my mouth immediately as my brother grew even more serious. "See, this is precisely why we didn't tell you! It's not something you can use at the drop of a hat, idiot! Every single time you turn into a half demon, you no longer can distinguish enemies between friends. And it will rid you of most, if not all, of your energy."

"So it will kill me?"

"It very well could!" He snapped. He took a deep breath and brought his gaze back to mine. "It doesn't necessarily mean you'll be killed. But at the very least, you'll probably still have to recoup for the following eighteen to twenty-four hours. You just need to keep your guard up at all times."

I nodded, showing him that I would comply. "Am I safe to be myself here, though?"

"Of course. This place is heavily guarded, just like the house in New York." Sesshomaru got up to leave the room. "Please heed my words brother. You know mother couldn't take it if she lost you."

"Yes, Sesshomaru, I understand." Sesshomaru thought of my mother as his own. His mother was slain by another demon long ago when he was only and infant. My father raised him alone until he was about five or six, when he met my mother. At first, Sesshomaru had not taken kindly to her because of the fact that she was human. But after months and months of showing him nothing but kindness and care, he gave into her charm and fell head over heels. He had called her mother ever since he was seven years old and through the years, they had become quite close.

I walked back to the entry way to find everyone gone except for Kagome. "What are you doing here? Where's everyone else?" I asked.

"Um...I dunno I guess I just decided to wait for you. And the rest of the group went to explore the house." I stared at her, once again taking in her beauty.

"What?" she asked. I gave no answer. "Hello?" She waved her hand in front of my face. "Let's go find everyone else dork."

* * *

We found everyone upstairs scrambling to choose the bedroom they wanted to stay in.

"Hey! Last two doors in the hallway of the third floor are MINE!" I screamed. Everyone stared at me for a moment, and then quickly got back to scurrying around the hallways. I rolled my eyes. "Hey, Kagome?"

"Yeah?"

"Come on, I've gotta show you something." I grabbed her wrist and began to drag her up another flight of stairs to the third floor. She forced me to loosen my grip enough for her to slip her wrist out. I was going to ask her why, but her reaction had me beat. She quickly replaced my grip on her wrist with her hand grasping mine. I blushed, but continued to lead her down the hallway. When we got to the last door on the left of the hallway, I stopped her.

"Close your eyes." I told her. She furrowed her brow in confusion, but obeyed. I opened the door slowly and led her inside. Flicking on the light, I turned her towards me. Positioning her face so she could look nowhere but my eyes, I asked her if she was ready for her surprise. She nodded and opened her eyes. Our faces were extremely close since I was trying to block her view of any part of the room. She smiled.

"You're my surprise, Inuyasha?" she asked softly. I couldn't help but return her smile.

"Turn around." she did so and gasped at what she saw. The room she was standing in was covered top to bottom in light lavender and white. The room had a canopy bed made of gold with white silk curtains covering the actual bed, which was decked in a velvet lilac bedspread. The room's furniture was made of white and gold and it was covered in lilac and lavender accessories. I had had the room designed after I had experienced Kagome's scent. Every time she was near, I could smell the heavy scent of her lilac shampoo. It brought me into an ecstasy that I couldn't even begin to explain.

"Oh Inuyasha..." she breathed, looking up at me."It's beautiful."

"I'm glad you approve."

"But..." she frowned in confusion."Why is it that you-"

"HEY KAGS!!!!!!" Sango came screaming down the hall. "You gotta see our ro- oh wow this is gorgeous!" she threw a sly look towards me. "Aw you set this up Inuyasha?"

"Hey! Mind your own business." I snapped. I turned off the light and dragged them both back down to the second floor.

* * *

**KAG POV**

"Well _I_ say we play a game." Rin chirped.

"Game? Okay Rin, what game?"

She giggled. "Do you see this place? There's no way we've seen the whole thing! Hide and seek!!!!!!!!"

"OH I AM SO DOWN!" Miroku yelled. Everyone stared. That was a little enthusiastic for a 17 year old. "Alright everyone split up! Rin's up first!"

"Aw why me?"

"Your idea," Miroku shrugged. "Okay, GO!" Everyone scrambled off in different directions. Sango ran upstairs down the hallway, unaware that Miroku was hot in pursuit. Inuyasha zoomed off somewhere…no one actually knew where, since he was running at his demon speed. I blinked as the wind that was Inuyasha breezed past me. Then I took off on my own down to the first floor. I couldn't figure out where to hide, but it did dawn on me that if Inuyasha had quite the advantage. He could smell anyone coming so I knew he would never get caught.

I chuckled quietly to myself. '...d-bag.' I suddenly came across a wooden door with a small porthole-like window in the middle. I was curious so after a quick look to my left and then to my right, I gently pushed open the door. I was surprised to find a rather large, dimly-lit spa room, complete with a sauna and a hot tub. The only thing that lit the room was candles. I began to try to find the light switch, but then thought better. 'I don't know whose close by. I'd better stay quiet.' I thought as I moved farther into the room. I whipped my head around at the sudden chirping of Rin's voice. 'Oh shit.' I grinned wildly, quickly blowing out the candles and crouching behind the benches in the Sauna. I let out a sigh of relief as her voice started to fade down the hallway. I figured now was the time to mentally pat myself on the back for finding a good-ass hiding place. Grinning triumphantly, I stood, but almost screamed as a heard a small 'click' sound. I could have sworn I heard the door open. My suspicions were confirmed when the sauna turned on and the steam began to spread all over the room.

"Who's there?" I asked quietly. No answer. "Look, it's getting pretty hot in here. How are we supposed to stand in here like this without bathing suits or whatever?"

"Exactly," I felt a hand touch mine and I jumped back, realizing who it was.

"Inuyasha?" I smirked, thinking back to my thoughts about his advantages with the game. "Did you follow your nose, dog boy?"

"Kagome," he said warningly, stepping in front of me so I could make out the outline of this face. "You shouldn't call people names. There are times when it can make their behavior a little...crazy."

I pulled at the collar of my dark green sweater dress. Leave it to me to have on the worst possible thing at the worst possible time. Still, I couldn't help my arousal that was starting to take me over. He was driving me nuts, nuzzling my neck while he whispered dirty things in my ear. "Crazy?" I breathed, my eyes rolling back into my head as I tried to shake the feeling from me.

"Mmm yeah, really crazy." He whispered, placing a light peck on my lips. I looked at him for a moment with my half-lidded eyes and then repeated his previous actions. Giving him one small kiss and then another. Before I knew it, his lips were locked with mine. He plunged his tongue into my mouth like he'd never tasted me before. I didn't know how much more I could take. I had on too much clothes for this sort of thing. If sex made you _this_ hot no wonder it's best naked. Slowly he began to pull at my white leggings, and despite whatever I was thinking I let him.

"Inu-yasha..." His hands roamed freely along my body, massaging my breasts one by one. I was completely lost in his touch. I threw my head back as he slipped two of his digits inside me. My breathing became short and heavy as I tried to control the ecstasy that was building up inside me. He kept going, harder and faster, building the pressure inside. I opened my mouth to moan, but was cut off by his rough passionate kiss. I thrust my hips onto his fingers to make his thrusts seem even harder.

My orgasm took over my body completely, causing me to throw my head back. I wanted to scream Inuyasha's name, but it was muffled by his hand covering my mouth. "Shhh," he said. "We don't want everyone in the house thinking you're in trouble." I twitched slightly from trying to control my outburst. When I was finally steady, I removed my dress. Inuyasha stared at me in confusion. At this point, I didn't really care if he saw me in my bra and underwear. Not that he could see me considering the room was completely dark. So I simply got undressed and hopped into the hot tub. He stood there for a while, but shook his head and joined me. After soaking in the tub for a moment, I turned to him.

"Inuyasha, what are we?"

"Huh? What do you mean?" He asked, trying to mask whatever he was really feeling with confusion.

"Well we keep going at each other like sex crazed animals. But is that all we are? Just sexually attracted to one another?"

"I...I don't know." I couldn't believe him. He can find all the time in the world to grope me, but when I talk about actual feelings he runs away with his tail between his legs.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN?" I screamed.

"LOOK!" He yelled back. "I was fucked over before, okay? She told me she loved me and that was _bullshit!_" He screamed the last word with such intensity; I drew back a couple inches. "So why the _hell_ should I trust you?!"

I couldn't believe him. On one hand, I did understand where he was coming from. When you're hurt like that it's hard to put your trust in anyone else. But for him to speak like that to _me._ Like I had done something to him besides simply try to be kind to him and make sure he was safe. And while his words hurt my feelings, my heart still went out to him. It was almost like it called his name in a way. I managed to stop any tears from falling as I got out of the tub and grabbed my dress. I threw it on without speaking a word to him and just left.

* * *

**INU POV**

"Whatever if she wants to be mad, then she can be mad. One less thing I have to worry about..." I grunted as I walked throughout the house. It really did hurt like a bitch to have to smell her tears. And to know that she was crying for the second time because of me didn't make it any better. 'Ugh what am I gonna do? I know there's something there...but who's to say she doesn't betray me like the last one.'

"Inuyasha!" Sango came bursting through the doors of the parlor. *WHAP!* She slapped me on the back of the head. "What the hell did you do to Kagome, you idiot?"

"HEY! What the fuck are you talking about? I didn't do shit to her!" I screamed back, trying to shield myself from her blows. "Miroku! Get your woman!!!" Looking back on it now, I realize that was something I shouldn't have said.

"WHAT?!" Sango shrieked. "What the fuck do I look like? A damn piece of property? Fuck BOTH of you!!!!" And with that, she was gone. Miroku stared after her, his mouth hanging open. He shot a death glare my way.

"What the hell did you do that for?" I opened my mouth to say something, but he cut me off. "Look just because you can't let go of the past and welcome Kagome into your life does _not_ mean you should take me down with you!" And then he was gone too. Great. 'Why doesn't everyone just burn me at the steak while they're at it?' I thought. I slammed my head on the table and decided to sit there and sulk when I felt the vibration of my iphone in my left front pocket.

"Hello?" I groaned.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" it was Sesshomaru.

"Nothing," I lied.

"Ok whatever; well meet us in the left hangar." *click* the line went dead before I could give any kind of objection. I dragged myself out of the parlor and made my way through back door in the kitchen and out to the hangar. It basically replaced what I suppose most wealthy human families would have as a stable for horses. My father began to raise fire cat demons when he shortly after he met my mother. I found Kagome admiring the white one with the light blue paws; my favorite actually. His name was Caesar. My father gave him to me for my 11th birthday and he'd stayed by my side ever since.

"Inuyasha, help me get everyone settled. They want to ride." Sesshomaru explained. I nodded and began to help Miroku with his gear when my ears picked up something interesting. I had noticed when I first arrived that Kouga was nowhere to be seen. It had been easy enough to locate his voice though. I realized that he had found her; Ayame. Ayame was the ranch hand we had hired a while back. She was, ironically enough, a wolf demon as well. However, her pack was from England, while Kouga's was from off the coast Brazil. She was quite the tomboy, but despite her boyish attitude, it was her appearance that really caught one's eye. Ayame stood about five feet, three inches. Her perfectly sized breasts and bottom gave her the delectable hour glass shape that most women could only hope for. She had a flawless olive complexion and had long, dark-red hair that reached her bottom. It probably would have been longer had the ends not softly curled on their own. Her bright emerald eyes could hypnotize the player of players himself. Kouga was lost in her. I could tell by the tone of his voice.

"Oh my God." He breathed.

"Ce qui?" Ayame asked, having no idea he had even been standing there in the first place.

"You're…I've never seen anyone like you." He paused, trying to recover from his nervousness. "I mean, you're _beautiful_."

"Eh? Me- Merci," Ayame blushed, but took a moment to study Kouga. She looked up into his bright, cerulean blue eyes and took in the gorgeous black main that framed his tanned face. Realizing what she was doing, she immediately rolled her eyes and turned back to her duties.

"W-wait!" Kouga scrambled back in front of her. She sighed heavily and met his eyes once more.

"Oui?"

"I see you can understand English. Can you speak it as well?" she raised an eyebrow at this, but finally decided to comply.

"Yes," she stated simply. Kouga's heart practically leaped out of his chest. Even her voice was intoxicating. After uttering her single word, she slipped past him, holding two kittens to her chest. "You'll have to excuse me-" she paused, her eyes silently asking his name.

"Kouga," he said quietly.

"Kouga, then." She smiled. "You are a wolf demon, yes?" he nodded. "Well I'd love to talk more later on, but I'm sorry, right now I have to get the kittens washed up and back to their mother so they can eat." She looked down and gently stroked the newly born fire kitten.

"Later then." Kouga nodded, signaling her was okay with her departure. She gave him a small smile and left. "Wait!" he called after her. "What's your name?"

She turned slightly, eyeing him with her peripherals. "Ayame,"

I heard him sprinting towards me. Turning, I smirked at him. "MUTT!" he shrieked. "You have to get her to hang out with us!"

"Kouga," I began, my left eye twitching. "What the _fuck_ have I told you about calling me a fucking mutt? You mangy wolf."

"Whatever who cares. You've just got to get me on her good side." He all but begged.

"Hmm and why the hell should I help you?" I asked, pretending to sound genuinely curious.

"Remember that summer in the 6th grade when you were caught in the girl's bathroom with your pants down and then you-"

"ALRIGHT, ALRIGHT! What the fuck ever I'll help." I hurried away from him. I did _not _want him to continue that story.

**KAG POV**

A couple hours later, we had made our way farther into the French country side. Everyone seemed to be taking to the fire-cats quite well. Sango had fallen in love with a kitten that Inuyasha ended up giving to her as an apology for that afternoon's fight. We had stopped for a while to enjoy a picnic the chef had made for us. I sat under a tree, fidgeting with my dress, refusing to look Inuyasha in the eye.

How could I have been so stupid? I actually tried to get mad at him for something that was completely irrelevant. So you let a guy flirt with you and you just automatically assume they're you're boyfriend? I was ashamed and knew he probably didn't want to speak to me anyway.

"Stupid…" I mumbled. "Stupid…emotional…insecure…lovey-dovey bullshit…AGH!" I was broken from the argument I was having with myself by Inuyasha plopping himself into my lap. Of course he was a great deal bigger than me, so naturally, I toppled over with him landing directly on top.

"Kagome…I'm sorry. I-"

"No," I stopped him. "I shouldn't have put pressure on you like that. There's no book that says consensual flirting means dating-" I was cut off by his hand slapping itself over my mouth.

"Shhh…" He said quietly as he peered into the sky, trying to shield his eyes from the sun. "Sesshomaru…"

"Yes…I feel it too…" It grew bone-chillingly quiet and the two brothers stopped all movements, trying desperately to read their senses correctly. Suddenly, a thunderous boom erupted from the sky. A large ball of fire crashed into the ground.

"Everybody get on your cats!" Sesshomaru screamed. "We've got to get the hell out of here!" Kagome got up to run, but swiftly turned back reaching for her journal that her grandfather had given her so long ago before he passed. But she was too slow. She looked up in horror as another fire ball zoomed her way.

"NO! KAGOME!" I felt Inuyasha shove me out of the way with brute force. The fire ball erupted on top of him and he was flown several feet into the ground. I groaned, trying to push myself up off of the rock that I had collided with after the shove. I winced in pain and blood came gushing out of the huge gash in my right arm.

"Inu…yasha," I tried to yell, but I was too weak. I knew something was wrong. 'He's probably dead.' I thought miserably. My eyes began to cloud with tears. "Inuyasha…INUYASHA NO!" *BAM* the fireball-turned-rock exploded into a million tiny pieces. There stood Inuyasha, his shirt had been torn to shreds, blood tripped from his chest and stomach. But there was something else that was different. His eyes were completely red with light blue pupils, He had a purple streak across each cheek and his fangs and claws were down two times longer and sharper than before. He threw his head back and roared, jumping high into the hair.

"Blades of Blood!" He screamed, flinging his blood ridden claws at the enemy in the sky. Red blades of light shot from his hand and sliced the fire cannon and its operator one by one. I looked away as the blood began to drizzle from the sky like rain. Inuyasha landed back to the ground with a crash, indenting it with a large hole. He stood there, growling and breathing heavily, looking from left to right. He seemed both confused and enraged. Something was wrong. I had to see him. I managed to lift myself up and limp over to the edge of the hole he was standing in. He turned to me quickly, baring his fangs and hissing as I tried desperately to call out to him. Why didn't he recognize me?

"Inu…yasha!" I cried, reaching out to him. Suddenly, the red color left his eyes and he stepped forward, trying to come into my embrace. At that moment, it seemed almost every ounce of life had left him. His eyes became lifeless and dead as he dropped to his knees.

"Ka-Ka…gome," He whispered. Then he dropped.


	10. Club Night

**I do not own Inuyasha.**

**WARNING: LEMONS AT THE END OF THIS CHAPTER**

**Chapter 10**

I jolted awake for what must have been the 10th time that night. Inuyasha had been unconscious for almost a full day now and I'd refused to leave his side. I watched him through sleepy eyes, occasionally brushing his bangs back to check his forehead for a temperature.

"You know," I whispered, knowing he wouldn't answer back. "This is becoming a pattern...me being scared for your life."

"S-sorry..."

My head shot in the direction of the small quiet voice and I was surprised to find a single golden orb cracked open and eyeing me. He immediately tried to sit up.

"No, no, no." I gently pushed him back down. "What do you think you're doing?" I asked softly.

"Stop," he pushed my hands away, trying to sit up once more.l

"No!" I raised my voice a bit and pushed him back down again.

"Kagome, stop!" He glared at me. I sat back startled by his sudden outburst. "I'm tired of you treating me like I'll fall apart! I'm fucking tired of all of you! I'm half DEMON! Just get out of my face!"

"What the hell is your problem? You almost lose your life AGAIN, so this is not the first time, Inuyasha, and you're getting mad at me for giving a fuck?!" I yelled. His ears flattened in submission as I continued my rant. "You kiss and hug me and make me think you give a damn. And then the next thing I know you're pushing me away again! Where the fuck do you get off?!"

He glared at me and looked away. "Go home,"

I blinked. "What?" He turned to me, looking me dead in the eye, growling fiercely.

"GO HOME!" He screamed.

"WHAT?! WHY?"

"Because I don't want you here." He shrugged.

"Inuyasha," I sighed in annoyance. "We're in another country right now. I can't leave...not with the Nenhuma Mercês after you." I was suddenly yanked forward. I looked up to find myself in Inuyasha's embrace, his face buried in my neck.

"Please...Kagome," he bit out, shakily."I can't....I can't lose you." He began to quiver as I heard tiny sobs escape his mouth. "Everyone...that I love. They always get hurt...because of me."

"Inuyasha..." I whispered sadly. "It's okay. It's my choice to stick by you."

"I don't know why..."

"Well I don't owe you an explanation." I smirked. I cupped his face in my hands, wiping away his tears with my thumbs. "Come on," I gave him a quick peck on the lips. "Please, Inu, I need my half-demon happy." He stared at me for a moment before grabbing my hand again and yanking me down on the bed.

"Your half demon huh?" he chuckled. "That's so weird to hear. Who would think that anyone wanted to claim a half demon theirs." I scowled at this.

"Well I'm not just anyone." I huffed.

"That's for sure." He grinned.

* * *

INUPOV

"Oh my God, this place is amazing." Sango gazed around at the busy city. It was around six o'clock that evening so the city was lit up to perfection. "So many stores. OH! LOUIS VUITTON!" Miroku groaned and followed after his eccentric lover.

"I'm finding something nice for Ayame..." Kouga got up from the park bench they were all sitting at and started to leave when I grabbed his arm.

"Hold on. Time out." I waved my hand in front of his face. "Where the hell are you going you mangy wolf? And by yourself?"

"Ugh fine," Kouga rolled his eyes. "Get off me, mutt. Come on, Rin" She squealed and clapped her hands.

"Oh! Can I help you pick out the present? You may need a females input after all..." she linked her arm with his and began to drag him away. Kouga looked to the sky knowing full well that Rin, unless forced, was not going to stop talking any time soon.

"So I guess it's just you and me." I turned to the small, angelic voice that was at my right. Kagome smiled at me, her blue eyes currently the color of the Carribbean sea. She stood up quickly and held out her hand. "So...Mon Cheri," she giggled at the pet name. "Where are you taking me first?" I took her hand.

"Ducasse." I was surprised at her sudden burst of happiness.

"The beach?!" She cheered, jumping up and down. I nodded and began to pull her behind me, never once letting go of her hand.

* * *

I ordered for us as soon as we sat down, making sure we were supplied with some of France's best champagne.

She sniffed it. "So it's called Krug NV Grande Cuvee Brut? How complicated."

I nodded and took a sip. "It's interesting that you say that. The champagne is actually well known for the complexity of it's taste." Wine and champagne, to me, had always been so sour, but it did the job. "Oh..." she coughed. "I'm gonna be drunk." I laughed at her assessment and continued to stare into her eyes.

"Kagome,"

"Hm?"

"The color of your eyes is amazing." She blushed at my comment but kept her eye contact steady.

"And you think yours isn't?"

"I dunno. I always thought they were a bit odd." I glanced away and took a sip of my wine.

"I love them." she stated. I met her eyes with mine once again and was about to say something when the waiter approached our table. He handed me the Kig ha farz I had ordered, which was the boiled pork dinner with buckwheat dumplings. Then he proceeded to hand Kagome her Pot aufeu, beef stew with mixed vegetables. The meal interested her enough to have her poking and prodding everything before she put anything in her mouth. I couldn't blame her. French food took some getting used to.

"That was...interesting" Yeah, I could read her like a book. "Do you recommend anything else?" I frowned and picked up the menu. I scanned the dessert section until i finally found something that caught my eye.

"Ah, the vanilla souffle." I waved my hand in the air to flag down the waiter.

"Alright I'll take your word for it." she smiled.

"Excusez-moi, monsieur. Pouvons-nousprendrele soufflé devanille?" the waiter nodded at my request. "Merci." I turned back to Kagome. "Seriously you're going to love it. It's sweet and covered in sugar....actually a lot like you."

She rolled her eyes at my lame excuse for a pick up line. "Right," she looked out along the beach and sighed. "So have you ever thought about moving here?"

"Well...sure. All the time." I followed her gaze. "When I was with....well you know...I brought her to the city once. And that's all she could talk about was moving here." I shook my head. "But thankfully, I found out who she really was before it was too late."

"Yeah...not too late to break your heart though." she murmured.

"Yes, but...I suppose that's life, Kagome. I mean really do you think if I were still with her today, I would be sitting here with you? That I would be hanging out in Paris with my new group of friends that could actually care less about what I am?" I reached out to cover her hand with mine.

She smiled softly. "No...I suppose you wouldn't."

"Exactly," I said. "Now," I playfully shoved the spoon in her face. "Try some of this." She hesitated and glanced at the dessert, but relunctantly took a bite. "So?"

"Inuyasha..." she breathed. "I think...I think I'm going to go on a strict souffle only diet."

"Well, babe, if you want to weigh 400 lbs, that's your choice." I said sweetly, laughing as she popped me on the back of the head.

"So where to next, Inuyasha?" she looked at her phone. "We'll have to be heading home sooner rather than later to meet up with everyone else." I stood up from the table and walked her to the door.

"The Eiffel Tower?" I suggested.

"Are you serious?" she gazed out of the car window, mesmerized. She practically flew out of the car when it halted to a stop. "C'mon, Inu!" she whined, hopping up and down. "Hurry!"

"Well hey now, you just calm down." I chuckled as I joined her on the elevator.

"Oh my gosh, it's so high." She stepped back closer to me and I could start to smell her fear. I smirked, gripping her waist to let her know I wouldn't allow her to fall. When we reached the top floor, I grabbed her hand, and led her towards the edge, not breaking eye contact with her once. Suddenly, I flew to her other side, her wrist in my hand, and spun her around so she landed in my arms. Taking both her hands, I began to lead her in a gentle Waltz.

"Oh, okay." she rolled her eyes, bet kept her footing. "The great Inuyasha Alexandrov models, speaks french, and dances." I looked down at her and grinned.

"Oui, étonnamment le doué Inuyasha." I laughed.

"Hey," she mumbled and shook me slightly to get my attention. "I'm serious. It confuses me how people are able to look down on you at all. You're superior in every way, Inuyasha."

"Kagome...you don't know what you're talking about."

"Yes, I do. You're a perfect gentlemen, talented in so many ways, how are you not the closest thing to perfection? Your bright golden eyes," she ran her finger through my hair. "Your gorgeous silver hair. And let's not forget," she brought her hand to the top of my head. "The ears."

"That's nothing special, Kagome. I don't belong to either world. Not human, not demon. I have no place in this life, really. I suppose one could say I "make up" for what I lack in both physical and mental strengths. But without those, I'm nothing. There's nothing special about a half demon."

"Inuyasha....I hope you don't tell that to your children."

"Keh...who'd want to have a half demon's child anyway?"

She stopped our dance and looked me in the eye. "I would." She walked away from me and over to the edge to gaze at the city. I stood their stunned. I hadn't even officially asked this girl to be with me and she can already say with such confidence that she'd have my children? Her wavy black hair blew with the wind as she looked on, her teal-blue eyes aiding a thoughtful smirk. "Don't get me wrong, I'm not some sort of stalker that says random things like that to every guy she meets." she tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear. "But, I don't care what my kids are. Black, white, human, demon...or even a little of everything. I don't care they'll still be the center of my world just the same."

I had remained where she had originally left me, but slowly joined her. "Well, Kagome," I took her hand in mine and silently persuaded her to turn and face me. "I think that's the kind of woman that any man would be blessed to have as the mother of his children." I gently caught her lips with mine and became completely lost in the most amazing kiss of my life. A kiss without any sexual motives. A kiss that summed up everything I felt for her and more. I was falling for her and there wasn't a damn thing I could do to stop it.

The kiss was broken shortly from the muffled humming of Kagome's cellphone. She groaned and rolled her eyes, fishing around in her purse for the acursed technological device and answered.

"Hello?"

"Kagome! Where the hell are you guys?"

"Um...we're just out on the town. Why? Whats up?"

"We need you to come home right now! There's a rager at the hottest club in town and we're gonna be looking hot. So get ur ass over here so I can curl your hair. You know that shit takes like two hours." whoever was on the phone hung up before Kagome could even get a word in.

"So whats going on?" I asked. She told me that Sango had discovered some big party and we had been called back to the house to get ready. I began to walk forwards and swung my arm around her shoulder. "I hope you had a good day." I whispered as we walked to the taxi.

"Honestly, I can say that it was the most magical night I've ever had." I gave her a quick peck on the lips.

"You're so queer." I teased her as she slapped me on the arm. "OW!" I stuck out my lower lip. "I have suffered enough thank you very much!"

"Not nearly enough dog-boy." She shook her head and kept walking.

* * *

KAG POV

We pulled up to the Violin Dingue in our hummer limo Sesshomaru had requested. I was busy eyeing Rin, who was practically drooling all over him. I don't blame her though. His Armani suit really did wonders for him. And I mean really. Hey, I can admire the hotness from afar. I'm only human. I could feel the base of the music vibrating throughout the car.

"Holy shit! Look at all the Paresian beauties." Miroku gaped as he stuck his head out of the sun roof. He was quickly yanked back down my Sango's strong arm and received a harsh thump on the head.

I had noticed Ayame was trying to resist Kouga the best that she could, but he was bringing her guard down quickly. He grinned at her with his prize winning smile, his blue eyes shining with sincereity while he took her hand to aid her as she stepped out of the limousine. Her red hair cascaded down her shoulders, framing her heart-shaped face and making her eyes practically glow. Her tiny green dress made her look even more radiant. It looked like Kouga was going to have his work cut out for him. All the guys would be looking her way tonight. I suddenly felt a pang of jealousy in theb ack of my mind, but decided to wave it off. I suppose, in a way, I'd like Kouga's undying devotion to me. But now his attention was elsewhere. I knew it was petty for me to be jealous.

Inuyasha helped me out of the limo and pulled me close to him. "You are the most radiant woman here." he said.

"Right with my plain black hair and my plain blue eyes..." I rolled my eyes and sighed. "But maybe I am the best dressed." smirking, I spun around to give him another good look. I had dark purple gucci mini dress. It was way shorter than what I usually wore, but I was aware we were going to an exclusive club. I recalled Sango's words from earlier than day.

_"That's when all the whores come out to play, Kags."_

So I had stressed and when through both of my large suitcases until I had created the perfect outfit. It was important that I be the best looking girl in the room. I didn't want Inuyasha's eyes on anybody else. He had been so good to me though and had taken me on the most amazing first date. I knew he felt something for me, I just didn't know how deep those feelings went.

Inuyasha handed the bouncer some money and he let us in immediately, which resulted in a slew of complaints to those that had to wait behind the velvet rope. The club was packed, orange and purple lights glowed everywhere, making the lighting rather sensual.

"Are you enjoying yourself, Rin?" Sesshomaru asked, throwing a death glare at anyone that dare look at his date. Rin's eyes widened as he pulled her closer, surprised at the sudden contact. She turned to face him only to be met with his face merely inches away from her own. She blushed and looked away. Sesshomaru grinned and pulled her to the bar. Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango and I had already been there. So far we'd successfully knocked back three shots of Jack Daniels and had a fourth on the way.

"WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!" We heard a girl yell from the dancing cages that hung from the ceiling. I laughed as I threw my head back to take my fourth shot.

"So what next?" Sango asked.

"I think......we should really test our strengths." Miroku smirked.

"What the hell do you mean?" I asked, confused as to where this was going.

"Oh I know what he means." Inuyasha turned slightly toward the bar and jerked his head toward a bottle of green glowing liquid with some German word on the label.

"What is that?" a puzzled Sango piped up behind me.

"Absinthe," said Miroku.

"Absinthe?"

"Yep. The most notorious form of liquor out there. It does things to your mind that you couldn't even begin to imagine. 74% proof. The even made it illegal at one time."

"Keh well I'm not a bitch; I'm down." Inuyasha slammed his shot glass on the bar for emphasis.

"I'm not a bitch." I stated, bumping him out of the way with my hip. "I'm down too."

"Well, I _am_ the bitch....but I'm down for whatever." said Sango.

"Excellent!" Miroku chirped while he ordered us all shots of the glowing liquor. I wasn't really a drinker but I could put them away if needed. I chugged my shot quickly and sat back to wait for an effect. The others quickly followed suit and sat in silence for a moment.

"That.....stuff tastes so gross," Inuyasha murmured.

"Oh wow." I said, running my fingers through my hair. Sango slapped my hand away.

"Don't! It's curled, remember?" she glared at me. I nodded and smiled.

"This stuff....is something else." I stammered.

"Autre chose" mumbled Inuyasha. He stood up abruptly and grabbed my hand, dragging me onto the dance floor. I yanked my hand out of his and looked away.

"What's wrong?" his golden orbs holding genuine concern.

"Nothing," I started. "....maybe I'm just not a very sensual dancer."

"Huh? Oh..." he smiled and turned me around so my back was facing him. I heard the music start as he spoke.

_Usher Baby_

_I just wanna get your attention_

_I really wanna be all up in your head_

_Cause what I got you gon' wanna get some; yeah_

_But girl that's only if you ain't scared_

"Just follow my lead," He pressed his hips hard against my own, grinding with the music. He was leading so far, but I wanted to take charge. I wanted to make him as hot as he was making me.

_And I won't knock or ring no bells_

_You just float bottom up in the air_

_I'll get you hot, I know you oh so well_

_And when I walk in all that I wanna hear_

I slammed my ass against him, grinding fiercely into his groin. He brought his chin to my shoulder and I could hear his breath becoming more and more shallow in my ear. He was losing control.

_Is you say Daddy's home, home for me_

_And I know you've been waiting for this lovin all day_

_You know your daddy's home (daddy's home),_

_And it's time to play (so it's time to play)_

_So you ain't got to give my loving away_

I could feel the heat of his breath on my neck now. It was fighting the urge to lean into him so he could taste me. I thought I was in control, until he surprised me.

_So all my ladies say hey hey hey daddy_

_(daddy know what you like)_

_Hey hey hey daddy_

_So all my ladies say hey hey hey daddy_

_Hey hey hey daddy_

He ground into me mercilessly, taking a handful of my long black strands and pulling them slightly as if restraining himself. I fell into his rythum and we grinded to the beat, becoming lost in one another.

_I ain't gotta do a lot of flexes_

_Shorty you already know what it is_

_And girl tonight we're gonna do a lot of sexin'_

_Can't nobody do your body like this ohh_

The affects of the absinthe had clearly set it. At that point, I was completely unaware of my surroundings. Everytime I felt his touch my body would be hot as fire. I couldn't control my emotions or anything, but I was on cloud nine.

_I ain't gotta do a lot of flexes_

_Shorty you already know what it is_

_And girl tonight we're gonna do a lot of sexin'_

_Can't nobody do your body like this ohh_

His hands began to wander over me. They brushed across my stomach and made their way to my breasts. He cupped them, holding onto them as if they were leverage to aid him while his pelvis deeper into my backside. I threw my head back and moaned.

_I won't knock or ring no bells_

_You just float bottom up in the air_

_Said I'll get you hot, I know you oh so well_

_And when I'm walk in all that I wanna hear_

I swirved my hips from side to side, rubbing against him. I drew a sharp breath, hissing to control himself. I went down on him then; so painfully slow that he practically yanked me back up in excitement.

_Is you say Daddy's home, home for me_

_And I know you've been waiting for this love in your day_

_You know your daddy's home (daddy's home), it's time to play (so it's time to play)_

_So you ain't got to give my loving away_

I moved my hand behind me and down towards manhood. I could hear him begin to pant harder and faster than before as his excitement rose to the surface. His hard on was larger and harder than I'd ever witnessed and at that moment, I wondered to how exactly I was going to control myself, let alone him.

_So all my ladies say hey hey hey daddy_

_(daddy know what you like)_

_Hey hey hey daddy_

_So all my ladies say hey hey hey daddy_

_Hey hey hey daddy_

I spun around to face him, our faces so close we could feel our breath on each other's faces. My mind was in an unexplainable euphoria and the world was spinning. However, I was able to keep Inuyasha into focus without a problem.

_Poke it on out poke it out right there_

_I'm a fall back while you work that chair_

_Do that damn thing let the neighbors hear_

He took his opportunity to kiss me then, his lips engulfing me in a white hot fire, my legs becoming weak as I melted under his touch. His tongue dove in deeper causing me to moan into his mouth, which only made him harder than before.

_Poke it on out poke it out right there_

_I'm a fall back let you work that chair_

_Do that damn thing all I wanna hear_

He pulled back, panting hard. Sweat dripped down his forehead as he tried to come up with the right words to say. "We...I...let's..."

"Fuck," I grabbed his collar and pulled him so his ear was to my mouth. "Let's go. Let's go now."He growled and nodded slightly, pulling me from the dance floor. We ran out to the limo and practically fell inside. After yelling at the driver to take us home, but that he was to return to pick up the others, he pushed me up against the seat and captured my lips again, his tongue battling my own in our raging sexual war.

* * *

We almost fell through the doorway as we entered his room. He continued to kiss me feverishly as he slammed me against the wall. I brought my head back so my neck was exposed and he went for it. Taking that as an opportunity, I quickly removed his shirt and practically clawed at his pants to get them open. The button finally snapped off and his manhood extended to its full length, throbbing as it came in contact with the open air. He ripped off my dress and brought my erect nipples into his hands and mouth.

"Mmph...Inuyasha!" I breathed. He moaned at my outburst and sucked harder. His hand traveled downwards and he stuck two of his digits inside me. Pumping in and out, he watched me closely, taking in every reaction I gave. I was lost in his touch and what I felt for him. I was drowning, but I knew it was okay. I sank to my knees, but kept eye contact. He watched in anticiaption, running his fingers through my hair as if he was debating to do it by force, for all the waiting was torture. I took his entire length into my mouth, earning a hiss of approval from the half demon. He bucked his hips forward asking for more.

I grabbed his hair to force him to look into my eyes. "I want you inside me now" I said seriously. He growled as he forced me onto my back to oblige my request while I wrapped my legs around his chiseled torso, feeling his length at my opening. Inuyasha persed his lips together and forced his thick length into my tight passage. He began his skilled thrusting rhythm on my body. I raised my hips to meet my hanyou lover's thrusts, but I was taken by surprise when he pulled out and flipped me on my stomach.

I smirked as Inuyasha grabbed my hips and roughly yanked my ass up towards him. I felt my backside as it pressed firmly into his lower abdomen.I felt his pulsing length at my slick entrance and gripped the sheets tightly as he slammed his manhood deeply into me from behind,my breasts bouncing every time he thrust into me.

Inuyasha yanked my hair so roughly that it made me arch my back. He whispered in my ear huskily. "You like the way I fuck you?" I bit my lip to stifle my lust-filled scream as I felt him thrust as deep as he could inside me.

"Mmm...oh yeah." I panted. I felt my climax quickly approaching. I slammed my backside to his lower abdomen and felt his length sink into me even deeper. I squeezed my eyes shut only to lose all control as my lungs relieved themselves of the long breath they had been holding.

"INUYASHA!" I screamed. My body trembled as I came, my muscles clenching and contracting around his member. I felt my warm fluids coat his manhood while my orgasm crashed down on me.

I could feel Inuyasha's length give an incredible throb from within my walls. I arched my back as he reached his climax. He moaned as his hot seed exploded from his length and gave one final rock of his hips and before he felt the last of him enter me. I collapsed underneath him, a dreamy smile plastered on my face and Inuyasha gasping for air.

"Oui, étonnamment le doué, Inuyasha" I panted. He chuckled and snuggled his sweaty body closer to mine.

**I hope you enjoyed it!**

**Please Read & Review!!!**

**Oui, étonnamment le doué Inuyasha- Yes the amazingly, talented Inuyasha**


End file.
